Rayos!
by Nate-Awesome-Kirkland
Summary: "Herbívoro, ¿Por qué llevas un vestido?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, levanto la mirada encontrándose con un hibari mirándole fijamente "Mierda…" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. OCxHibari. Capitulo Final.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! Es mi primer fic (publicado) de katekyo hitman reborn, gracias por leer! ^^

* * *

"Onegaii…" Rogo una vez mas, con las manos juntas al frente, cerca de la cara del prefecto "No." Dijo de nuevo, no quería quedarse en detención, solo era una pequeña carrerita que hizo en los pasillos y no había más nadie en detención, además, que ya le dolían los moretones que tenia en el cuerpo, hechos hace minutos por la persona que tenia al frente.

"_Per favore_…Quiero despedirme de mi hermano mayor" El pelinegro asintió, ya le había mordido a la muerte muchas veces, pero el chico se negaba, "_Que herbívoro tan molesto…" _pensó mientras veía su cara, ya que en realidad estaba sentado en su regazo.

"Entonces, si quiere puede ir a cenar a mi casa todas las veces que quiera cualquier día de la semana, sin excepciones, seré su recadero por un mes, me uniré al consejo estudiantil y no me quejare al ser mordido hasta la muerte…pero por favor…" Dijo como ultimo recurso el chico de cabello rubio y de mirada carmesí, tenia que ir a despedirse de su hermano, hibari suspiro "bien, pero me pertenecerás durante un año…" El chico sonrió mientras caminaba a su asiento en busca de su bolso "Bien!"

El chico llego a su casa, mientras se cambiaba, quito la venda que escondía sus no tan desarrollados pechos, por que después de todo el realmente era ella, una chica de cabello rubio corto con unos grandes y expresivos ojos de color rojo carmesí, un cuerpo que consideraba "loli" y también era una idol del internet.

Termino de cambiarse por un vestido corto de color rojo con mangas cortas, además, con un gran lazo blanco en medio de la cabeza, calcetas blancas y unos zapatos de color rojo.

Ya alguien le esperaba afuera, un hombre trajeado con lentes de sol, le abrió la puerta mientras ella ingresaba al auto, miro con emoción la hora, podría ver a su hermano mayor por ultima vez antes de que regresara a Italia, ella como su mano derecha debía seguir investigando en Japón.

"Kaoru?" Pregunto su hermano, al verle desde cerca, tenia tiempo sin ver a su hermana en un vestido, era una idol travesti y por muy raro que fuera, la gente se lo aceptaba. "Hermano, ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo?" Pregunto entre sollozos, su hermano le abrazo y beso su frente "Pronto…pero, mientras no estoy, procura no contarle a nadie tu secreto, ¿Bien?"

La chica asintió, mientras veía como su hermano caminaba, acompañado de su equipaje, a abordar el avión que le llevaría al sur de Italia, se seco las ultimas lagrimas que caían y salió de nuevo a su casa, esperando que hibari no haya querido ir hoy, abrió la puerta y se tiro sobre el sofá de la sala a llorar, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, sin su hermano aquí, podrían secuestrar y matar en cualquier momento.

Se sentía tan débil, como un pequeño animalito, en completa soledad, el toc-toc de la puerta interrumpió sus sollozos, camino hacia la puerta secándose las lagrimas e intentándose calmar, abrió la puerta, pero su mirada estabas por el suelo.

"Herbívoro, ¿Por qué llevas un vestido?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, levanto la mirada encontrándose con un hibari mirándole fijamente "Mierda…" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y...espero comentarios?


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman reborn no es de mi pertenencia...por que si lo fuera...pobres personajes...

* * *

Ahora se encontraban en la sala, huyendo de ser mordida hasta la muerte y agradecía que el vestido fuera corto por que si no, ya tendría muchos mas moretones y de seguro estaría sangrando "Entonces herbívoro, Por que llevas un vestido?" Pregunto el pelinegro apretando una de sus brillantes tonfas al cuello de la chica. "Todo tiene una explicación…hibari-san" Respondió esta con pesadez, la tonfa le estaba sofocando levemente.

Hibari quito la tonfa y se sentó en el sillón negro, la chica le miro fijamente durante un rato "y?" la chica rápidamente se sentó al escuchar al prefecto hablar "Bueno, en realidad…soy una chica, de proveniencia italiana, mano derecha de la familia Russo, Me travisto por que…en cierta parte soy la mas débil de la familia" Dijo con la mirada gacha.

"Quiero hamburguesas…" Dijo el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos "¿Eh?" Dijo la chica mientras una gota aparecía en su nuca, camino hacia la cocina y empezó a hacer la cena, hamburguesas…

Al finalizar de hacerlas, la rubia camino hacia la sala observando a un hibari dormido, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien le estaba tapando la boca y luego de un momento todo se volvió negro.

Al abrir los ojos, solo pudo observar la pura oscuridad, mas que todo se preocupo era por su invitado con mucho cuidado susurro "hibari-san?" un gruñido provino de cerca, sabiendo que estaba a su lado dijo "Puede hacerme un favor?...Trate de alcanzar mi bolsillo izquierdo y saque el anillo junto con la caja" hibari con su mano fue buscando en los bolsillo, hasta lograr colocar los objetos en la mano de la chica.

La habitación se encendió por las rojas llamas, provenientes de el anillo de la chica "Realmente me enoja que las personas que me consideran un juguete…Ahora le desamarrare" Susurro la chica mientras el cuervo se acercaba "Hibari-san, le debo pedir que se quede aquí…" Hibari le miro fulminante "Desde cuando un herbívoro me da or-"Fue interrumpido por un tono algo grave proveniente de la chica "Esto no le concierne" el cuervo les desato con sumo cuidado, mientras la chica salía de la habitación.

Minutos después, gritos y gritos, suplicas y quejas, además de algunos comentarios sobre alguna pronta sobre la familia Russo "_Herbívoros…"_ Fue lo único que pensó hibari al escuchar, se levanto y abrió la puerta encontrando el pasillo brillando de limpio, y al final estaba la chica sosteniendo un naginata, había una persona trajeada que minutos después fue desapareciendo lentamente "_Domani piove(1)_" susurro la chica, el pelinegro le miro, estaba acostada en el suelo sosteniendo su brazo.

Antes de que hibari preguntara algo, esta se levanto mientras el naginata regresaba a la caja arma, pero no había ni una señal del cuervo "En sus términos, diría que los mordí hasta la muerte" recibió un tonfazo por parte del pelinegro "Supongo que eso fue por interrumpirle" luego de eso, camino hacia la cocina para empezar a hacer de nuevo la cena, por que de seguro las hamburguesas ya se habían enfriado.

* * *

Nota: (1):"Mañana lloverá"

Se que quedo corto, pero el otro va a ser mas largo! ^^


	3. Capítulo 3

Nate: Hola! Aqui vengo con el 3 capitulo de esta historia que promete!

Nero: Si, como no

Nate:...*Zape*

Nero: OYE! Eso duele!

Nate: Creo que escuche el zumbido de un mosquito, bueno disfruten y comenten!

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes y todo los días tenia la misma rutina, levantarse a la cinco de la mañana, ayudar al comité de disciplina en lo que papeleo concierne, cosa que poco después recordó que no tenía nada que ver con el consejo estudiantil, una mordida recibió ese día, además, de que tenia que ir a comprar carne cada vez que podía, como demonios hibari no se enfermaba? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

También, debía seguir con su carrera como idol, sus fans se sentirían mal si supieran que ella no actualiza o hace algo, otra cosa, era salvar su habitación de ser vista por hibari, primera por que era la mas grande, segundo, por que tenia muchas cosas y cuarto, además de ultimo, su dormitorio tenia tantas imágenes y figuras de un juego popular (1) que por cada figura hibari la mordería hasta la muerte.

Regresando a la realidad, ella estaba de camino a namimori, junto con el pelinegro alias hibari kyoya, me imagino que se preguntaran por que estos siempre están juntos y también, como hibari sabe donde vive la chica ¿Verdad?, solo 4 cuatro palabras: Hibari-vive-al-lado. Además, de que hibari conocía, si es que eso se puede llamar conocer, al hermano de la chica, según este hibari, era "un amigo de la infancia".

La chica miro disimuladamente la cabeza del prefecto, en donde se veía a un cómodo hibird posado en el cabello del prefecto, luego este dio un pequeño vuelo hacia su cabeza y se quedo ahí. "Estará cómodo?" Se pregunto mentalmente, el cabello de hibari se veía suave, no era que el suyo no fuera suave, por que ella lo cuidaba demasiado, sin darse cuenta se había quedado de pie frente a la escuela, la campana sonó así que fue a su clase, por obra y gracia del señor, el profesor no había llegado.

Se sentó en su asiento y observo que muchos alumnos se le miraban como si fuera el mismo Satán ante su presencia, no fue hasta que una chica de cabello verde y con gafas de montura gruesa, le pregunto "¿Por qué tienes al canario del prefecto en la cabeza, kaoru-kun? No me digas que…" No pudo terminar por que se llevo las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa, además en sus mejillas tenia un leve sonrojo…cierto, ahora que recordaba aquella chica era fujoshi, que era lo que significaba fujoshi? Ah, si, una amante de los animes y mangas yaoi…Que bien.

"¡ESPERA!" Grito sin darse cuenta de que el profesor había llegado y que toda la clase le miraba "Tiene algo que compartir con la clase, Russo-san?" Pregunto el profesor mirando, esta negó y se hundió en su asiento, nivel de vergüenza: Trágame Tierra.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, suspiro, mientras se levantaba, en el último mes se había acostumbrado a comer en la sala del comité de disciplina, muchos le daban la bendición antes de entrar, ya que según ellos se metía a la boca del lobo.

Toco la puerta, obteniendo un gruñido por respuesta, abrió la puerta y si no hubiera sido por sus buenos reflejos una brillante tonfa le da en medio de la cara "Y eso?" Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se disponía a abrir su almuerzo, además de regresarle la tonfa al prefecto.

"Herbívoro, que te he dicho sobre comer aquí?" La chica sonrió "Que me morderá hasta la muerte!...En este primer mes ya me ha mordido como…" ¿Trato? De contar la cifra aproximada "69 veces" dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca una salchicha con forma de pulpo.

Una sensación de lujuria que la chica conocía la perseguía, no sabia de donde provenía, solo esperaba que no apareciera, porque si no…hibari-san actuaria y diría algo como "Por perturbar la paz de namimori…los morderé hasta la muerte" y como ella cumplía lo que decía, tendría que soportar ser mordida.

"Oi" La voz ronca del prefecto hablo "Eh?" La chica le devolvió la mirada, mientras veía la caja de su almuerzo completamente vacía "La campana ya sonó, así que regresa a tu clase" La chica asintió mientras recogía la caja de su almuerzo y caminaba hacia su clase todavía pensando en el escalofrió que tenia.

Se sentó en su silla mientras miraba al pizarrón, había un nombre escrito "Oliver Azzuro" Pronuncio sin pensar, luego sus ojos se ampliaron, una persona con cabello negro que caía en ondas sobre su cara y de penetrantes ojos violáceos "El esta aquí…" Pensó mientras tragaba grueso, el era un recuerdo tirado hacia el más profundo de sus recuerdos, la persona que más le había herido.

"Lamento llegar tarde, pero tuve algunos problemas con mi hospedaje aquí…" Se disculpo mirando al profesor "No hay problema, ya veo que has escrito tu nombre, puedes presentarte a la clase" El chico asintió, mientras miraba a la clase con una sonrisa leve, pero paro su mirada en la chica que estaba pálida como una hoja de papel.

"Mi nombre es Oliver Azzuro, soy de providencia italiana y tengo 15 años" Pronuncio con delicadeza, no quería dar una mala expresión a la clase, mucho menos a la rubia, pero las chicas de la clase estaban babeando por el, literalmente, en cambio los chicos estaban celosos y le mandaban miradas de odio.

"Bien, azzuro-san, puedes sentarte al lado de Russo-san, por favor, levant-"Fue interrumpido por la voz del chico "No hay necesidad, conozco muy bien a kaoru, no es así kao-chan?" El chico sonrió, mientras la chica negaba "Muerete" Le dijo tranquilamente la chica ya teniendo calma sobre la situación.

El chico camino hacia su asiento tranquilamente sonriendo levemente, mientras miraba a kaoru con malicia "Con que esta es la niña italiana a la que use como un juguete hace 5 años…si ha cambiado, a pesar que esta vestida de chico sus rasgos femeninos no se esconden…Linda chica" Pensó mientras le miraba durante un momento, para luego fijar su mirada en la pizarra.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas a la chica que no dejaba de ver el reloj, esperando poder huir a la sala del comité de disciplina donde podría asegurar que nada malo le pasaría, ya que nadie debía quedarse en la escuela si no seria mordido hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz de namimori.

La campana sonó, haciendo que la chica corriera a guardar todas su cosas rápidamente, obteniendo lo contrario: regarlas en el piso, haciendo que se tardara mas y dejándola sola con Oliver, quien guardaba todo lentamente. Cuando logro terminar camino hacia la salida, pero fue atrapada por unas especies de cadenas encendidas en una llama de color índigo, estas estaban sostenidas por el pelinegro que sonreía maliciosamente.

"¿Adonde vas, kao-chan?" Pregunto con un tono burlesco, mientras se acercaba a la chica y esta retrocedió, pocos minutos su espalda se encontró con la pared, este le quito las cadenas y le acorralo entre sus brazos, la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Vas a llorar? Sigues siendo tan patética como hace 5 años, como un pequeño y débil conejito" Antes de que se pudiera acercar mas a su cara, un tonfazo interrumpió la incomoda situación "Hibari-san…" murmuro la chica sorprendida.

"Con que tenemos un personaje nuevo?" Rio el chico jugando con las cadenas "Herbívoro, por perturbar la paz de namimori y meterte con lo que me pertenece te morderé hasta la muerte" El semblante del chico paso a ser serio "Pertenecerte? Qué yo sepa fui yo el primero que corrompió a kaoru" Explico mirando a la chica quien tenia la cabeza escondidas entre las piernas.

Un gruñido salió de la boca del prefecto, pero antes de que pudiera abalanzarse contra aquel herbívoro engreído, la chica se levanto y saco su caja "Tu, sabes en lo que se especializa la familia Russo? o el por que soy su mano derecha?...Quizás mi apodo, sabes cual es mi apodo?" Pregunto mientras miraba al chico con odio y con unas ganas de matar, realmente increíbles.

"Uhm…La familia Russo se especializa, en la combinación de llamas, te reclamas su mano derecha…eso no lo se, ni tampoco tu apodo" La chica sonrió monótonamente, mientras su mirada estaba oculta bajo los cabellos de su flequillo. "_Benvenuto_ al mundo del joker o mejor dicho bienvenido al mundo _mochikawa_" Inyecto las llamas a su caja la cual, luego de un momento la caja cayo al suelo, los dos chicos presentes miraron a la chica, quien ahora tenia en manos el naginata.

"Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos a tu modo…Escoge una carta" Dijo mientras barajeaba el mazo de cartas "Si te toca corazón será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, si toca espada será una batalla dándote ventajas: no usare mi naginata, si te toca trébol la batalla será allá afuera" Señalo la ventana "Si sale diamante, peleare donde quieras y si sale joker…te quebrare hasta que este satisfecha" Sonrió como el gato Cheshire.

Acomodo el mazo sobre su mano y camino hacia el chico, este tomo una, la chica sonrió "Joker, buena suerte Oliver, si sigues vivo después de lo que veas…amanecerás en tu casa, te lo aseguro" Rio la chica mientras seguía al prefecto quien salía del salón.

Llegaron a la sala del comité de disciplina, esta dio un largo suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla que estaba del lado opuesto donde se había sentado el prefecto. "Es difícil encontrarse con un recuerdo del pasado… ¿No lo cree, hibari-san?" Pregunto mientras su mirada se fijaba en los afilados ojos del prefecto.

"No" Soltó hibari mientras miraba a la chica, esta dio otro suspiro y se fijo en montaña de papeles que tenia que revisar, tomando el primero de todos, minutos después hibird entro por la ventana y se poso en el cabello del pelinegro.

La chica se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el lado del prefecto, en donde miro los cajones del escritorio sacando el primero, para después sentarse en el suelo a comprobar que la lista de cosas decomisadas estuvieran completas.

Empezó a ver las cosas con fastidio, odiaba hacer el "inventario" de las cosas decomisadas, era mas divertido ver cuantos de los que hibari-san había mordido no habían regresado al hospital. Suspiro mientras se encontraba con una foto que por lo que se veía estaba llena de tierra, con cuidado la limpio, encontrándose con una foto donde estaba ella, era una foto que había subido hace mucho tiempo a su pagina, la volteo mientras leía en voz alta "Mochikawa Lika - 16 de marzo…Mierda!"

* * *

¿Les gusto? Dejen un review


	4. Omake: Buon Cumpleanno, Kyoya

Nate: Este especial debí haberlo subido el sabado, pero tuve ciertos problemas...

Nero:_ Quizo decir estuvo mas que ocupada, suspirando por que era el cumpleaños de hibari..._

Nate: Callate! =/= Hablas como si a ti no te gustara chrome!

Nero: Y que? Yo no lo niego! Dah!

Nate: Pudrete...Ahora disfruten del especial por el cumpleaños de hibari! y lamento si quedo algo OOC

* * *

Hibari y kaoru caminaban por namimori tranquilamente, hoy era el cumpleaños del primero aunque de no ser porque era un día sábado y la chica le había prometido una pelea…grande, este estaría patrullando en namimori medio.

"Nee, hibari-san ¿A dónde quiere ir?" Pregunto esta mientras miraba al pelinegro con una sonrisa leve en los labios "No se" La respuesta del prefecto hizo que la chica se quisiera golpear la frente con la palma de su mano.

"mou, hibari-san debería estar feliz esta cumpliendo años" Se quejo la chica mirando al prefecto, quien no se inmuto, estaban cerca del parque la chica se acerco, jalando al prefecto con ella, o este día había pasado algo o no sabia, pero los ánimos del prefecto estaban por los suelos.

Cerca de ahí, estaba un niño de 5 años con afro y un traje con estampado de vaca, estaba a punto de bajar, cuando se tropezó con sus pies y fue a dar al suelo de cara "T-tengo que a-aguantar…b-b..BUAHH!" dijo para empezar a llorar, la chica se acerco para tratar de calmarle antes de que hibari le mordiera hasta la muerte.

Pero el niño saco una bazuca de su cabeza y le disparo, un humo rosa se presento en la escena del cual luego salió una mujer de cabello rubio a la altura del mentón y con grandes y delineados ojos de un color rojo carmesí, llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y en su estomago se podía notar un bulto, estaba embarazada.

"Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí?" Se pregunto mientras miraba a todas partes, encontrándose con un pequeño lambo llorando en el suelo "Eh? Lambo? Te encogiste?...Kyoya?" Miro al pelinegro quien estaba apoyado en el muro cerca de ella. "Supongo que llego la hora de tomar mi venganza" susurro con malicia, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

Antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, la chica le tomo las manos y le aprisiono contra el muro "¿Qué estas haciendo, herbívoro?" pregunto el pelinegro al ver la cara de la mujer cerca de la suya "Vengándome" dijo esta antes de darle un salvaje beso en los labios, el pelinegro estaba algo impactado, pero correspondió de igual manera, la mujer se separo por la falta de oxigeno, quedando un pequeño hilo de saliva que con los dedos la rubia se llevo a la boca. "Kyoya…nunca lo olvides: Me perteneces…Feliz cumpleaños!"

El humo rosa, volvió a aparecer y esta vez, la pequeña rubia apareció con varias marcas de mordidas y lo que parecía ser "picadas de mosquito" en las mejillas, el cuello y los brazos, además de tener la cara roja "Creo que mis mejillas y labios fueron violados" Se quejo algo mareada, le entrego a hibari una cajita de color rojo envuelta con un lazo "Feliz cumpleaños, kyoya".

* * *

Nate: Merezco un pobre review? Solo pónganlo! No les cuesta! :'( Chau~


	5. Capitulo 4

Nate: Lamento por no haber actualizado tan rápido...la escuela, los deberes y la familia consume mucho tiempo...

Nero: Nadie quiere escuchar tus escusas...a la historia

* * *

Tonfazo. Si, Cada vez que decía mierda era mordida hasta la muerte o al menos, tonfeada. "Hibari-san! ¿Quiere quedarse sin secretario o que?" Se quejo frunciendo el seño, consiguiendo que solo este sonriera de medio lado. Regreso la foto a su lugar, no quería tener problemas, además, ese era el ultimo objeto.

Un suave sonido de guitarra acústica empezó a sonar, la chica miro el bolsillo de su pantalón, minutos después contesto la llamada que de seguro era su hermano "Al habla, kaoru…Si, estoy en la escuela" El tono de la chica daba entender que estaba algo sorprendida "Eh?...a Daisuke? Per-…Que lo mandaste? SOLO?...Sabes que si le pasa algo va a ser culpa tuya…bien, puede ser que termine de aquí allá, _chi vediamo_"

Dio un muy largo suspiro, su hermano había mandado a su sobrino de 10 años en un avión privado, pero lo más serio no era eso, era que ni siquiera a uno de los guardianes de la familia mando, solo lo dejo completamente en soledad en un avión.

Tomo la pila de papeles y un bolígrafo, mientras a velocidad sobre humana comenzaba a sellarlos con su firma, al terminar con cada uno de ellos los dejo sobre el lado opuesto y mira a hibari "Debo ir a buscar a mi sobrino al aeropuerto, mi hermano lo mando solo y si le pasa algo, todo me caerá a mi…ahora me voy!" Explico mientras cogía su bolso y salía a una velocidad pasable para el prefecto.

Al salir del perímetro observado por el carnívoro, alias la escuela namimori media, fue corriendo como alma que es perseguida por el diablo hacia el aeropuerto. Al llegar se sostuvo de sus rodillas, mientras jadeaba, minutos después se adentro entre las personas, tratando de localizar a su "casi" hijo.

"Señorita kaoru" Una voz madura le hablo a sus espaldas, al voltearse se encontró con un chico de cabello blanco y penetrantes ojos de un verde lima. Su nombre era Lukas Rizzo, el era el guardián del rayo de la familia Russo. "Dime?" Pregunto como si nada la chica. "Por que esta travestida~?" Pregunto con voz burlona, como respuesta la chica le dio un codazo. "Y mi dai-kun?" Pregunto sonriendo.

"Lika-Tan~" Hablo un chico de cabello rubio ceniza y de ojos de un azul glaciar, con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que le sorprendió era que el chico tenia su tamaño, ahora se declararía enana, definitivamente. Los dos tenían ropas de vestir y llevaban sus maletas a mano. "Dai-kun! ¿Qué te han dado de comer que has crecido tanto~?" Hizo un puchero la de mirada carmesí, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Mucha pasta~" Dijo riendo el ojiazul, el peliblanco les miro serio "Va a llover y creo que lo mejor seria irnos…" Dijo delicadamente, mientras cargaba a los otro dos como si no pesaran nada. Claro, estos se quejaron y empezaron a forcejear, aunque se calmaron cuando el mayor los metió en el taxi.

"Nee, tia ¿Cómo es tu casa?" Pregunto el menor mirándole fijamente "Una casa en el suelo…dah!" Rio la rubia, mientras miraba los contactos en su teléfono. El chico se cruzo de brazos mientras negaba levemente. Tiempo después, se encontraban al frente de la casa.

"¿No van a pasar?" Pregunto la chica, mientras sacaba del buzón una carta reciente. Los chicos negaron y una vez que la chica había entrado, estos le siguieron el paso y entraron a la casa, aunque se sorprendieron de la forma en la que estaba divida. Había dos habitaciones, la sala, el comedor, pero donde estaban las escaleras?, la casa era de dos plantas!.

"Me voy a mi habitación…" Suspiro la chica "La venda me molesta". Los chicos se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron a conversar sobre cosas triviales. "Cual es el nombre real de mi tia, lukas?...Tu le llamas kaoru, yo le llamo lika y papa le llama An" Pregunto el chico, El peliblanco se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Me llamo kaoru, lika es un diminutivo de mi segundo nombre…" Hablo la chica entrando a la habitación, se sentó en medio de los chicos y los miro "Quieren que yo los trate bien, verdad?...A la casa le falta un poco de limpieza, Me ayudaran, cierto?" Dijo la rubia en un tono monótono, pobres vidas a manos de la rubia.

-Tiempo después-

La casa brillaba, si, brillaba…Pero no había ningún rastro de los dos chicos ni de la chica, estos estaban en otros asuntos…

"Esta es la ultima vez que haces eso!" Gritaba La voz madura de su hermano del otro lado de la línea, la chica miraba con fastidio el móvil "Ni que les hubiera traumado…" Bufo la chica rodando los ojos, el enojo de su hermano se sentía hasta en el aire.

"Pero, sabes que lukas es muy…Vengativo! Le metiste una paliza!" Siguio gritando el rubio desde Italia, la chica miro la caja de dulces vacia, esa había llegado ayer y no había podido ni darle una mordida, hasta ahora. "Corrígete, Le di una paliza en la puntuación del juego de baile…no le di una paliza de golpes" Dijo la chica frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El otro colgó y la chica aventó el teléfono contra la pared, haciendo que quedara hecho pedazos, segundos después dio un muy largo suspiro, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, Adonde era que había ido lukas con su sobrino? Ah, si… A buscar un juego en donde ella no les ganara, menuda tontería.

Se tiro al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse hasta la puerta, le dolia un poco el tobillo y por eso no quería estar de pie, tomando en cuenta que es dramática y que terminara gritando las peores palabras que salen de su vocabulario italojaponés(1).

Giro la perilla y apoyándose de la misma, se trato de levantar, obteniendo un resultado en vano, no le quedo de más que levantarse de manera "normal", hiriéndose un poco, para soltar algunas maldiciones, pero nada más.

Bajo saltando las escaleras con el pie izquierdo, ya que el derecho era el que había salido herido, camino a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena, aunque añadiéndole un plato italiano: Pasta. Minutos después el timbre sonó y la chica como conejo herido fue a abrir la puerta.

"hola hibari-san!" Saludo enérgicamente, mirando la cara seria del prefecto. "hn…" Fue la corta respuesta de este "Mou, no sabe nada mas que decir que 'hn…'" Dijo la rubia mientras le imitaba con un puchero en la cara, obteniendo un tonfazo en la mejilla.

Minutos después estos pasaron adentro de la casa, quedándose hibari sentado en una silla perteneciente a la mesa redonda, la chica le miro un momento "Hibari-san…Si hay dos personas mas no le molestaría verdad?" Pregunto con cara de borrego abandonado, luego el sonido de la puerta le hizo salir de la cocina.

Camino hacia la puerta y le abrió a los dos chicos. "AHAHA! He encontrado el juego en el que perderás!" Dijo riendo en un tono considerado algo fuerte, la chica le tomo de la oreja y le jalo adentro de la casa. "Por que llamaste a fabrizio, sabes cuanto duro regañándome? Lo hace peor que mi madre!" Dijo en un tono molesta la menor mientras seguía tirando de la oreja del peli blanco quien lo único que hacia era quejarse.

"Ahora te sentaras al lado de hibari-san y si te escucho decir aunque sea una palabra, te asesino ¿Entendido?" Hablo la chica mientras una aura oscura salía de su alrededor, el chico trago grueso y miro la mesa, luego a pasos débiles e insonoros se sentó al lado del pelinegro.

El otro rubio, se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, mientras miraba a la rubia con una expresión tímida. Un poco después de que la chica comenzaron a comer, en medio de este el rubio pregunto "Por que no usas la mano izquierda?"

"Soy diestra…" Respondió la chica con una expresión de incredulidad, por que su sobrino le preguntaba eso?, suspiro. "Muy buen truco de imitación…Mi tía es ambidiestra y come con la mano izquierda, además de que escribe con la mano derecha…" Dijo con un tono envenenado el de ojos azules.

"Kaoru es pésima bailando…y cuando me regaña, nunca menciona a su difunta madre" Hablo el de ojos verdes, mirandole fulminante. "Tenemos todavía asuntos pendientes, herbívoro" Dijo hibari con el par de esposas en la mano.

* * *

Antes que todo una pregunta: ¿Es o no es kaoru, la persona que los tres chicos tienen al frente?

Descubran eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo!

(1): Mezcla de italiano y japones. (Obvio)

¿Review? ;(


	6. Capitulo 5

Nate: Hola gente! Esta vez vine con el capitulo que todos esperaban ¿Es **ella** la verdadera kaoru? ¿Una ilusion? ¿Oliver?

_Nero_: Katekyo hitman reborn! le pertenece a akira amano-sama

Nate: Como se que tienen mucho tiempo esperando! Aquí esta el capitulo 5! :)

* * *

El otro rubio, se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, mientras miraba a la rubia con una expresión tímida. Un poco después de que la chica comenzaron a comer, en medio de este el rubio pregunto "Por que no usas la mano izquierda?"

"Soy diestra…" Respondió la chica con una expresión de incredulidad, por que su sobrino le preguntaba eso?, suspiro. "Muy buen truco de imitación…Mi tía es ambidiestra y come con la mano izquierda, además de que escribe con la mano derecha…" Dijo con un tono envenenado el de ojos azules.

"Kaoru es pésima bailando…y cuando me regaña, nunca menciona a su difunta madre" Hablo el de ojos verdes, mirandole fulminante. "Tenemos todavía asuntos pendientes, herbívoro" Dijo hibari con el par de esposas en la mano.

El semblante de la chica ensombreció durante un momento, luego empezó a reír. "En este momento…kaoru podría estar muerta por hipotermia…" Hablo con tono malicioso, mientras unos débiles y casi sordos golpes se escuchaban abajo.

El pelinegro fue quien primero reacciono, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenían los golpes, unas cuantas escaleras mas abajo y estaba frente a una gran puerta de hierro. "¿Hi…ba…ri…san?" pregunto la débil voz de la chica del otro lado.

La puerta tenía un candado que el pelinegro destruyo con un solo golpe con sus tonfas, abrió la puerta encontrándose con la chica tiritando de frio, muy débil. Lo primero que hizo fue sacarla de esa habitación, cargándola en brazos y llevarla al baño más cercano (en la planta baja, alejado del comedor).

Abrazándole, abrió el grifo del agua y luego de comprobar que no estaba muy caliente, se metió dentro del agua junto con la chica, le quito el saco del uniforme y abrió los tres primeros botones, debía darle algo de calor, al menos que dejara de tiritar.

Los labios de la chica estaban secos y tenían un leve tinte azul, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y sin brillo y color de piel había pasado de pálido a sin vida. En la planta baja de la casa se escuchaba el choque entre metales. "Nee, hiba…ri" Hablo la chica con un poco mas de seguridad, muy poca en realidad. "¿Qué quieres?" Dijo el prefecto mirándola fijamente, esta esbozo una débil sonrisa. "Eres muy cálido…pero distante como una nube…"

Eso desconcertó un poco al pelinegro, lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar la cabeza de la chica quien cerro los ojos complacida. "Tienes menos frio?" Pregunto el prefecto aun mirando a la chica, quien con lentitud asintió aferrándose torpemente a su pecho.

Con mucho cuidado este se levanto, cargando a la chica salió del baño encontrándose con algo que le llamo la atención, una cantidad extremadamente grande de llamas de tonalidad purpura, salía del cuerpo del rubio menor, quien no tenia ninguna expresión en el rostro, solo atacaba.

"Donde esta tu habitación?" Pregunto, mientras la chica levantaba la cabeza y señalaba una puerta que parecía pertenecer a un cuarto muy pequeño, al girar el pomo se encontró con un pequeño pasillo y unas escaleras. "wow" Soltó un sorprendido hibari, la habitación era de color rojo y habían 4 puertas cada una llevaba a un lugar distinto, en la pared colgaban varios dibujos de una chica de cabello rubio. (1)

"La que tiene a las hermanas scarlet, ósea, la que tiene a las chicas con alas y colmillos" Hablo en susurro la chica, hibari se centro en la segunda de derecha a izquierda, giro el pomo de la puerta y se encontró con una habitación llena de muchos mas dibujos, pero estos eran un retrato de la chica que llevaba en brazos. "Debo ponerme ropa abrigada?" Hablo la chica sacando a hibari de su análisis a la habitación.

"hn…" Asintió levemente, mientras bajaba a la chica y esta se levantaba con lentitud y torpeza sosteniéndose de la pared, caminando hacia el armario que consistía en dos puerta que sostenían varias rejillas de madera y de un jalón, lo abrió mostrando la cantidad grande de ropa que poseía, debajo de esta habían varias estanterías que poseían cajones.

"Hibari-san?..." Hablo nerviosamente la chica mirando al pelinegro "Puede…?" Hibari entendió rápidamente y se volteo, travesti o no, seguía siendo una chica. "Gracias" Escucho un murmuro por parte de la rubia.

Enfrente de el había un espejo y observo un momento a el costado en el que debería estar la chica se estaba desabotonando la camisa estaba sonrojada y eso se notaba por sus orejas rojas, al caer la camisa, los ojos del pelinegro se ampliaron al ver su espalda.

Tenía varias cicatrices de lo que podían haber sido unos profundos cortes y en la parte alta de su cuello tenia un tatuaje de un gato de pequeño tamaño. "Nee, hibari-san…en la habitación que tiene a la sirvienta creo que hay ropa de mi hermano, posiblemente le quedara…así se podrá quitar la ropa empapada" Dijo la chica.

Antes de que hibari pudiera caminar a la puerta, alguien abrió la puerta "Ti-…a-ah, p-perdón por interrumpir…" dijo el niño, antes de caer al suelo desmayado. La chica comenzó a vestirse mas rápido, cuando termino camino hacia el chico en el suelo, mientras el prefecto le miraba.

"Dai-chan…Dai-chan" dijo la chica mientras le zarandeaba, pero este ni se inmutaba. Luego de un momento, dejo de zarandearlo y le metió una bofetada. "Que te levantes…maldición!" El chico abrió empezó a recobrar la consciencia un poco estupefacto.

"T-Tia?" Pregunto, mientras miraba los ojos carmesí de la chica, la rubia asintió, mientras esta en respuesta le acariciaba la cabeza lentamente. "Dai-chan…Has crecido tanto!" Hablo con lentitud la chica mientras se levantaba.

"Kaoru, pareces un muñeco de nieve…" Dijo lukas, quien había llegado un poco antes de que la chica le metiera la bofetada al niño. "Eh?" La chica le miro durante un momento un poco extrañada de la comparación.

"La ropa" Dijo el pelinegro, la chica miro su ropa…Era cierto, se había vestido de blanco y no sabia porque, solo escogió ropa al azar. "…Por cierto, debo de ir al hospital?…he escuchado que la hipotermia puede causar la muerte…" Dijo dudosa la chica, mientras los dos italianos restantes abrían los ojos como platos.

"Entonces…Podrías morir?" Pregunto el peli blanco, mirándole seriamente. El pelinegro y la rubia asintieron, mientras los otros dos bajaban la cabeza. La chica empezó a caminar hacia la puerta seguida del prefecto, antes de bajar la escaleras le dio una mirada a los dos chicos y les dijo: "Y? Se piensan quedar aquí?"

Estos rápidamente reaccionaron y empezaron a caminar detrás de los otros dos, bajaron las escaleras, salieron de la casa, de camino al hospital namimori.

* * *

"Por suerte, tu hipotermia no fue tan grave…Solo debes evitar por un tiempo exponerte a climas muy fríos y tomar cosas muy calientes…Podrás volver mañana a la escuela" Dijo el doctor terminando de revisar a la chica, quien suspiro de alivio y luego se levanto de donde estaba, para salir de la sala.

Busco con la mirada a los tres chicos, el niño estaba durmiendo en la espalda del peliblanco y el prefecto estaba apoyado en una pared alejada, camino hacia ellos y sonrió "No fue nada grave" Hablo con lentitud, a pesar de ya tener un poco menos de frio, sus movimientos seguían siendo algo lentos.

* * *

(1): Se refiere al "Pequeño secreto" de la mansion Scarlet, mejor dicho: Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project)

Nate: Se que no dice quien es la persona que era quien estaba como kaoru, pero ese secreto quedara escondido hasta que lukas y daisuke decidan contarselo a kaoru...


	7. Chapter 6

Nate: _Hello Gente_! _It's me_!

_Nero_: e.e

Nate: Aish...Si, dejando de lado al aburrido de al lado: ¿Esperaban este capitulo? Se que si, se que si... Pue-

_Nero_: Katekyo hitman reborn! le pertenece a akira amano-sama...

Nate: *le da un zape a nero*

_Nero_: ¡¿Que te pasa?

Nate: No me gusta que me interrumpan...Bueno, este es el capitulo...en donde descubriremos (o mas bien queda a criterio descubrirlo o no) quien es la persona que se hizo pasar por kaoru, ademas de toda la historia de nuestra protagonista travestí!

Kaoru: e.e

Nate: ahaha *risa nerviosa* ¿Como te va kaoru?

Kaoru: Chu...*mirada fija*

Nate: Si! Si! Fui la culpable! Perdon! Buah! *Llora en un rincon oscuro*

_Nero_&Kaoru: A la historia!

* * *

"Hibari-san, Tiene en su casa algún uniforme femenino de namimori?" Pregunto la chica mirando al pelinegro, quien asintió. "Le importaría dármelo?" Pregunto la chica, este le miro fijamente. "Para que?" Pregunto, era raro que de un día para otro a la chica le haya dado la idea de dejar el travestismo.

"Si el idiota de Oliver me encontró, por una vez en mi vida, quiero arreglar las cosas siendo yo misma, sin necesidad de esconderme bajo una mascara…" Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, mientras seguía de camino a sus casas seguidos del peliblanco que estaba tan cansado que ni hablaba. "Quiero darle un poco de su propia medicina, al bastardo de Oliver y a su pequeño capullito…(1)" Susurro con malicia, luego miro su casa.

"Hibari-san, Le importaría quedarse conmigo otro momento?" Hibari, la miro durante otro rato y luego asintió. "Me voy a dormir…tengo sueño" Se quejo el peliblanco, caminando a zancadas hacia la casa. "per-"La chica le iba a decir donde quedaba su habitación, pero este la interrumpió. "Fabrizio me hizo aprender todos los personajes y me dijo que lo mas posible es que los siguieras colgando en las puertas…" Ante esto la chica asintió, mientras este entraba a la casa.

La chica suspiro, mientras miraba como la puerta de la casa se cerraba. "Y bien? ¿Cuándo entramos?" Dijo sonriendo la chica, mientras tomaba de la mano a hibari, quien no hizo nada por deshacer el agarre, luego entraron a la casa.

"Hibari-san…puedo…desahogarme con usted?" Pregunto con voz temblorosa, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la sala, el prefecto se sentó a su lado y le miro. "Hace seis años, mucho antes de que me mudara a Japón y supiera todo lo de la mafia…Vivía en Italia, mas concretamente en roma, vivía con mi hermano, mi madre y mi sobrino." Dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. "Mi padre se encontraba mucho de viaje…y lo entiendo, quiero decir, la mafia requiere de mucho viajes. Pero, eso no es lo que importaba…En la escuela en la que yo me encontraba, era una escuela normal…exceptuando la parte en donde los pervertidos me perseguían…y no es literalmente." Dijo la chica mientras suspiraba.

"Luego de mudarme a Verona, en las escuela conocí a mis disque "mejores amigos", pasando a ser mary y Oliver esos dos, al principio todo era un mundo de color rosa, como una boba niña de primaria caí ante los pies de Oliver…Duramos dos años como amigos, hasta que se me declaro…yo como toda una estúpida enamorada, acepte y ahí fue donde todo cambio…" La chica tomo la decoración con forma de cisne sobre la mesa y le sacudió el polvo, el pelinegro, aunque le costara aceptarlo, estaba interesado en que le había hecho el herbívoro engreído a su mascota.

"Pasaron a ser maltratos y horribles tratos hacia mi persona, l-…" La voz de la chica se hacia cada vez mas amarga y antes de que terminara de hablar una voz le interrumpió. "Luego, de eso, te fuiste deprimiendo…a tal grado de no querer hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo…" La voz del niño era monótona y sin sentido. "Hasta que…llego aquel día" Hablaron al unisonó, el niño y la chica se miraron fijamente. "Nuestro cumpleaños, mejor dicho 6 de agosto"

"El mismo día que mi tía cumplía los 10 años y que yo cumplía los 7…" Hablo el niño para luego sentarse en el sofá paralelo al de su tía y el prefecto. "Todo se hizo pedazos…" Dijo la chica mientras el cisne de cristal estallaba en pequeños pedazos a sorprendidas vistas de los dos jóvenes. "Oliver, me humillo diciendo cosas terribles que prefiero no recordar…además de la maldita palabra que tanto odio, me llamo "su juguete"...Mama, papa y fabrizio, ese día iban de camino a roma, por un error en los frenos fueron a dar al final de un barranco, mi hermano casi muere…Tuve varias crisis nerviosas y la única cosa que me hacia olvidarme de eso era cortarme" Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar de las mejillas de la de mirada carmesí.

"Tiempo después, casi a los tres meses, mi hermano ya estaba completamente bien y fue cuando decidió contarme todo lo de la mafia…Eso fue otra cosa que me sorprendió y durante mucho tiempo, no lo acepte, hasta que afronte la realidad de una manera realmente sádica…La familia mafiosa de Oliver me secuestro…y hay fue donde entendí que el anillo y la caja que me dio la mujer de cabello corto tenia algo que ver con todo esto." Dijo sacando de su bolsillo el anillo y colocándoselo en el dedo anular, donde debía de ir.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto la chica bostezando, el niño comprobó la hora y luego sus ojos se ampliaron. "Medianoche…" Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación donde estaba hace minutos. "Hibari-san…se quedara a dormir?" Pregunto la chica mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro, quien también bostezo.

"No" Dijo cortadamente, mientras la chica se levantaba y le acompañaba hasta la puerta. "Cierto! El uniforme?" Pregunto la chica mirando al prefecto, quien se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. "mañana" Fue su corta respuesta.

* * *

El sonido de la ventana levanto a la chica, quien miro a la ventana encontrándose a hibari en su balcón. "Eh?" dijo mientras bostezaba, se levanto y le abrió la puerta. "Hibari-san…?" Bostezo de nuevo. "Aquí" le dio la bolsa en donde estaba el uniforme, la chica asintió y camino hacia afuera de la habitación. "Ya regreso…" Hablo con voz somnolienta.

Unos cuantos minuto después, tal vez 20 o 25 minutos, casi media hora, la chica volvió a entrar a la habitación. Al hibari mirarla soltó un "wow" leve, a diferencia de cuando salió…Ahora era una chica, aunque en realidad siempre lo había sido, pero el nunca la había mirado de esa manera.

¿Desde cuando los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro eran gruesos y largos a tal grado de llegar a la altura de sus hombros? Y ¿Desde cuando la otra parte le llegaba a la altura del mentón?...Era totalmente diferente a la persona que sufría ayer de hipotermia. "Sorprendido?..." Pregunto la chica sonriendo, sus ojos ahora eran más brillantes y grandes a diferencia del día de ayer. "Y para aclarar…no, no son extensiones, es mi cabello…Solo con la diferencia de no tener tantas horquillas invisibles y la desigualdad en mi flequillo recto".

¿Horquillas invisibles?(2) Eso explica como escondía su cabello y ¿Su flequillo era recto? Ya que su flequillo normal era desordenado, pero el de ahora era casi recto, exceptuando que ahí mechones que no siguen el orden correcto, si no que están despeinados como su anterior flequillo.

"Hibari-san? Hola?" Pregunto la chica pasando la mano por el frente de la cara del prefecto, quien la aparto de un golpe, ante esto la chica dio un leve quejido. "Por cierto…Hibari-san, puedo hacerle una pregunta?" Dijo la chica mientras rebuscaba dentro de un cajón un lazo y lo acomodaba en el lado derecho de su cabeza. "Tiene síndrome de vampiro? El vampiro diamante (3) también toca las ventanas…" Ante esto una brillante y reluciente tonfa le paso cerca de la mejilla, chocando con la pared, la chica se quedo un shockeada y luego, a una distancia prudente, le regreso la tonfa al prefecto.

* * *

"Nee, hibari-san… ¿Cómo cree que se lo tomen?" Pregunto la chica, con algo de nerviosismo, miro al pájaro encima de la cabeza del prefecto, quien le regreso la mirada. "Kaoru, Kaoru" hablo el pájaro moviendo las alas. "Lo dijo! Hibird dijo mi nombre!" Sonrió la chica mientras lo acariciaba.

"Hn" El prefecto paro en seco y miro a la chica, quien seguía sonriendo. "Es fantástico, verdad?" Dijo mirando al prefecto. "Llevo tanto tiempo tratando de que aprenda a decirlo…Es un logro!" Sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

"Lamento haber llegado tarde" Se disculpo kaoru mirando a su profesor, quien le miro extrañado. "Eres la nueva?" Pregunto, todas las vistas, especialmente la de los chicos, estaban sobre ella. "No, no soy nueva…En realidad siempre he estado en esta clase" Dijo la chica, mientras un chico le preguntaba: "Tu eres mochikawa lika, verdad?". Esta asintió mientras todos los chicos se sorprendían y le miraban con el puro amor grabado en los ojos. "Exacto, soy mochikawa lika o mejor dicho Russo kaoru" Sonrió, todos abrieron los ojos como platos, luego la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a una rubia de ojos violetas. "Lamento mucho haber llegado" La chica se sorprendió a ver a la rubia frente a ella.

"Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, kaoru" Saludo esta con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras la de orbes rojos asentía. "Lo mismo digo, narcisista (4)" Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia donde debía de sentarse.

* * *

Kaoru: Las aclaraciones...

(1): Se refiere a su novia, osea a Mary.

(2): ¿Nunca han tratado de esconder su cabello usando horquillas? Pues eso fue lo que hizo kaoru. (No se le dice a asi, pero yo le digo asi!)

(3): Se refiere a Edward Cullen, no lo odio...Pero, no se me ocurrio otro apodo.

(4): El amor hacia si mismo.

Nate: Eso fue todo amigos! Hasta la próxima!

¿Review? ;(

**kaoru y hibari haran fan-service**


	8. Fan service

Como no quiero tener problemas luego, les advierto:

#Si no les gusta mi humor super malo...

#Si les parece que apesto...

#Si no quieren ver (disque) sufrir a kaoru...

#Ver a un alodrivurus suelto...

¡**Corra hacia los botones Alt y f4 mas cercanos y pulselos**!

Katekyo hitman reborn! no me pertenece es de Akira amano

* * *

-Cuando se habla de fan-service-

"Ohayou! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien" Hablo una castaña de orbes de un verde color, quien llevaba un traje de color rosa, similar a los pomposos trajes que usan las lolitas, con estampado de pasteles. "Como había dicho kaoru y hibari harían fan-sarvice…"

Las luces se encienden y muestran al carnívoro de namimori y a la italiana, amordazados, amarrados y esposados a una silla de hierro (hibari destrozaría muy rápido la de madera). "Ugh! Gejame faji gue agui!(1)" Se quejo la italiana mordiendo el pañuelo con el que estaba siendo amordazada.

El prefecto no se dejaba de mover, y mientras cada movimiento pasaba a ser en vano su aura oscura crecía y se volvía cada vez **menos amigable**. "Herbívoro, regrésame mis tonfas" Dijo fulminando a la castaña, quien con una sonrisa irónica negó. "No lo hare, tee hee(3)!"

"Nero? _Where are you, Nero_ (2)?" Pregunto mirando la habitación, mientras este muy cabreado y con un monton de vendajes entro a la habitación. "Dime, NATE-SAN!" Dijo con un tono muy amigable (_**Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor**_). "Estas tan aburrido como siempre…" Dijo esta con fastidio mientras una persona del Staff (4) le entregaba una carta y unas orejas de gato.

"Así que así es…Hibari, tu eres el primero" Dijo mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles y se acercaba a hibari, quien había pasado de menos amigable a **¡ACERCATE Y TE MUERDO HASTA LA MUERTE, SIN IMPORTAR QUE NO TENGA TONFAS!**

"Hibari-san…es fan-service, bien?" Dijo la peli castaña mientras acercaba la mano que tenia las orejas de gato hasta la cabeza del prefecto, pero este la mordió. "NERO! Llama a control de animales tenemos una especie de alondrivurus(5) con pinta de querer comer carne _made in Nateland_(6)!" Se quejo mirando la sangre que caia de la mordida.

"Nate-san, dicen que la ultima vez que trataron con uno de su especie, todos quedaron gravemente heridos…" Dijo este con teléfono en mano, esta chasqueo los dedos al puro estilo del zorro (7). "Mierda!...Kaoru me harías el favor de controlar a tu dueño, el alondrivurus?" Dijo mientras el staff le vendaba la mano.

"Y poj gue dego gue haceglo gio?(8)" Pregunto (Si es que a eso se le puede llamar preguntar) la rubia de nuevo mordiendo la mordaza. "Porque eres su mascota y yo junto con nero salimos heridos ya…" Dijo con tono monótono la castaña señalando su mano vendada.

La rubia le fulmino y la chica tomo otra tarjeta dada por el staff, "Hay un review de Go men123 que dice que le gustaría saber que fue lo que paso contigo en el futuro….Ya sabes, bazuca, accidente, el sexy TYL! Hibari y las explicaciones de todas las mordidas" Dijo mientras la cara de la italiana se volvía un tomate. "Lo tengo grabado, que interesante, verdad?" Pregunto con tono malicioso la chica mientras tomaba el control remoto y una pantalla plana, mientras la escena se posaba en la parte en donde el pequeño lambo se caía del tobogán, al lado la señal de pausa.

"Go he guigas gue…(9)" La cara de la italiana era una de sorpresa, ¡¿Por qué rayos su autora tenia eso grabado? ¿Acaso le gustaba hacerla sufrir?. "Kaoru…Tengo otra cosa, orión" Si la chica era un tomate ahora parecía…no se. Su cara estaba tan sonrojada que había sobrepasado los límites de la cara de tomate.

"Hibari-san…" Los dorados cabellos le cubrían los ojos, el pelinegro dejo de moverse y le miro. "hn?" Dijo mientras la chica le miraba con lágrimas reunidas en los ojos. "Podria quedarse quieto un momento, es por mi salud mental…" Dijo esta (¿Y la mordaza?), mientras la autora tomaba una foto de la escena, obteniendo un gruñido de hibari.

* * *

Cabe destacar de que orion, es la guardiana de la niebla de la familia Russo, es una chica…un poco obsesionada con las lolis…Quiero decir, ya saben…Algo lolicon si es que así puede decirse…ahaha.

* * *

"No" Dijo hibari, mientras la autora sonreía y otra luz se encendía mostrando a una pelirroja de grandes atributos y de heterocromaticos ojos sentada elegantemente en una silla. "Eh? Tan rápido?" Pregunto mirando a la castaña quien asintió. "Kao-chan, puedo asegurar que tu talla de sujetador no pasa de b" Dijo mientras posaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

"Soy A…" Dijo esta en tono de enojo. "Hey! No se me descarrilen que esto es fan-service no conversación sobre chicas…" Se quejo la peli castaña, quien todavía tenía las orejas de gato en las manos.

"Nate-san…" Se quejo uno del staff, mientras le susurraba unas cuantas cosas al odio, por cada segundo que pasaba la expresión de la chica empeoraba. "No me digas que…" Miro un momento a hibari, quien sonrió y luego se escucharon luces, golpes, tonfazo y caída de la señal.

* * *

Lamentamos informarle que la autora (nate-san) a salido herido en un encuentro con una especie extraña y con una loli, su compañera a logrado salir solo con algunos rasguños, nada grave, pero al parecer la castaña es la que se ha llevado la cereza del pastel, gracias por sintonizarnos.

* * *

(1): Dejame salir de aquí.

(2): Nero? Donde estas nero?

(3): Es una risa

(4): Los encargado de todo (Luces, de que hibari no muerda a tanta gente hasta la muerte en el programa)

(5): La especie de hibari xDD (**AlondraxCarnivurus**)

(6): Natelandia, mi piel estaba en peligro :O

(7): Han visto dora la exploradora? Pues cuel el zorro dice "Rayos!"

(8): Y por que debo hacerlo yo?

(9): No me digas que…


	9. Capitulo 7

Nate: Como estan, mis queridos herbívoros?

Nero: Si los sigues llamado asi, estaran mal...

Nate: *lo ignora* Katekyo hitman reborn! no me pertenece, si no...kaoru existiría! y hibari seria tsundere!

Hibari: *gruñido*

Nate: El alondrivurus! corre nero! *sale corriendo*

* * *

El profesor estaba un poco sorprendido, algunos alumnos habían mencionado que mochikawa lika era una idol mujer que se travestía, pero que nunca habían visto fotos de ello, así que no había evidencia, ¡Pensar que estaba enfrente de sus narices!, Como un chico tímido y de notas sobresalientes, pero nunca le había gustado que le adularan por ello.

"a-ah…P-Podrias presentarte?" Dijo el hombre de edad, mirando a la otra rubia. "Mi nombre es Mary Louise Vienet, tengo 14 años…Por favor cuiden de mi" Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, frente a todos los de la clase, quien aun estaban sorprendidos. "Puedes sentarte al lado de sakurawa-san" la chica de cabello verde levanto la mano, mientras la chica con una sonrisa sincera se dirigía a donde debía de ir.

La hora paso rápidamente, ese profesor hacia que las clases se hicieran rápidas, aunque para desgracia de algunos había un examen luego de la hora del almuerzo. "mou…" Suspiro la rubia mientras se estiraba.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, la pila de chicos estaban amontonados enfrente de su escritorio, una gotita se veía visible en su nuca. "Ano, chicos…podrían dejar de mirarme tanto, no es que me moleste…pero creo que invaden mi espacio personal" Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

Aunque al parecer eso a nadie le importo, todos tenían corazoncitos en los ojos y hablaban con frases tales como: "He invadido el espacio personal de kaoru-sama/lika-sama" la gotita de la cabeza de la chica seguía, bajando.

Esta se levanto y siguió caminando, el sonido de su zapato chocar contra el suelo era contrastado por la montaña de chicos de su salón, al los cuales se les unieron los otros chicos, al poco tiempo de ver a la chica la empezaron a seguir. Una buena cantidad de chicos iba detrás de la rubia quien caminaba rápido, tratando de llegar rápidamente hacia la salida del comité de disciplina, aunque para su salvación hibari estaba patrullando por ahí.

"Hibari-san!" Chillo la chica sonriendo, mientras el le mostraba el teléfono de color rojo, todos los chicos se helaron en donde estaban, ¿Qué hacia hibari con el teléfono de su idol?, lo envidiarían para toda la vida. "El herbívoro" Dijo, mientras la chica rápidamente lo tomaba y marcaba unos cuantos números.

"Hola? Si, se que te debí haber llamado…Pero hubo cierto problema, nada grave…Hipotermia" Hablo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, hibari mira a la montaña de chicos quienes luego de unos segundos, habían despejado el pasillo. "Ya sabes, lo de siempre…" Seguía la chica conversando con su hermano.

"Eh? Pues, supongo que en la casa…jugando un juego nuevo que lukas compro…" Dijo, mientras se acercaba a hibari y le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa, que estaba desordenado. Por ahí casualmente estaban pasando mary y Oliver, hablando de lo más normal. La rubia frunció el ceño y directamente le colgó al hermano. "Oliver!" Dijo fingiendo felicidad.

"Dime, kao-chan?" Pregunto este desde su lugar, mientras hibari caminaba de regreso a su despacho. "Puedes venir un momento?" Pregunto con una sonrisa. El chico se acerco lentamente, después de todo la chica podía ser calmada, pero era la tormenta de la familia Russo, no era cualquier persona.

Al estar suficientemente cerca, la chica le tomo del cuello del uniforme. "Muy bajo, Oliver azzuro, vas por mal camino si piensas que voy mantenerte en mi vida, recordándome todo…La próxima vez que me secuestres o trates de hacer algo contra mi familia, vas a conocer a mi nueva guadaña" Dijo esta con odio, para luego soltarle e irse hacia su salón a "posiblemente" conversar con sakurawa.

* * *

"Aoi-chan!" Saludo a la chica de cabello verde, quien rápidamente volteo a verle y hizo una señal de saludo con la mano, esta sonrió, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba. "Como estas, kaoru… ¿chan?" dijo un poco confundida al final, la menor miro el suelo un momento. "Si te incomoda puedes seguir llamándome con el honorifico masculino, durante dos años nunca me ha molestado…y lamento, haber arruinado tu fantasía yaoi."

La chica ladeo la cabeza, "¿Cómo lo sabias…?" Pregunto un poco desconcertada. "No odio el yaoi, mas bien me parece lindo…Aunque normalmente no suelo verlo, tengo varios tomos escondidos" Respondió esta con las mejillas sonrojadas. "Te gusta el hard?" Un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos de la chica, quien tenía un libro delgado en la mano. "Eh? Te lees los R-18+?" Susurro mirando a la peli verde.

Esta asintió con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras la chica la seguía mirando sorprendida. "Bueno, normalmente no digo esto, puedes ir a mi casa?" Pregunto, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. "Pero…Donde vives?" La chica pregunto arreglando sus lentes. "¿Sabes donde vive hibari-san?" Dijo hurgando su bolso para hacer una especie de croquis. "VIVES CON DE HIBAR-"Grito sorprendida, aunque la chica no le dejo terminar y le tapo la boca.

Todo el mundo miro a la rubia, quien si no se la tragaba la tierra, se tiraría de la ventana. "Vivo al lado…" murmuro casi inaudiblemente, pero la de gafas logro escuchar. "Ah…" Suspiro, si kaoru fuera un chico y viviera en la casa de hibari, la pobre chica tendría una muy buena hemorragia nasal.

"Bueno, si se creo que queda cerca de –inserte lugar de referencia hacia la casa de hibari- y del hermoso lago, no?" Pregunto ladeando la cabeza. "Exacto, aunque hay un lago?" Pregunto esta sorprendida, mientras su cabello se movía un poco y la marca del gato quedaba a vistas de las personas que se encontraban detrás de ella.

"Kaoru-sama…tiene un tatuaje?" Pregunto un chico mientras miraba al gato. "Eh? No…o bueno si, pero lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo…ahaha" Rio nerviosamente con las mejillas de un leve tono carmín. "Es algo vergonzoso de que hablar"

"Lindo…" Suspiraron todos, unos con un sospechoso líquido cayendo de sus narices. "Alumnos, ya vamos a comenzar con el examen" Hablo el profesor mientras algunos bufaban: "Que aburrido…"

El examen comenzó y kaoru empezó a escribir con lentitud y cuidado de no equivocarse, no había estudiado, era cierto, pero nunca lo hacia así que daba igual. El lápiz chocar contra el papel era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el aula.

Miro durante un momento la ventana, solo le restaba responder la última pregunta, pero estaba confundida, un pétalo de color rojo entro por la ventana y cayó sobre su escritorio, haciéndole recordar el número correcto y terminar por fin el examen.

Se levanto de su asiento, le dio una última mirada al pétalo y camino con lentitud hacia el escritorio del profesor quien en silencio asintió y recibió su prueba. La chica regreso a su asiento y miro de nuevo la ventana, observando las nubes que se asomaban.

La hora paso un poco mas lento que de costumbre, pero eso a kaoru no le incomodaba, lo que le preocupaba era que empezara a llover, no había traído su paraguas y no quería mojarse, ya que la ultima vez se resfrió, además de su pequeño terror por los truenos.

Cuando salió de su aula se dirigió a la sala de comité de disciplina, idol o no, seguía siendo kaoru Russo, secretaria/o del comité de disciplina. Toco la puerta, mientras miraba las puntas de sus pies al rato el prefecto dijo un ronco "pase" y esta entro estando un poco distraída.

Se sentó en asiento que se encontraba paralelo al prefecto y le miro. "Papeleo, verdad?" Pregunto con la mirada perdida, mientras tomaba una pila de papeles y empezaba a revisarlos de manera ordenada. Minutos después todo el papeleo estaba ordenado del lado contrario a donde estaba originalmente, la chica miro la ventana y las nubes estaban cada vez más oscuras, por muy curioso que fuera ella odiaba las tormentas y su llama era tormenta.

"Tengo miedo" Susurro inaudiblemente, mientras buscaba en su bolso los audífonos pero al parecer no estaba. "Rayos! Odio mi vida!" Dijo con enojo acercándose a la ventana. Dio un largo suspiro. "Creo que me ire no quiero estar en el momento de la tormenta…" Dijo mientras hacia un ademan de despedida con la mano y salía de la sala, luego empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia la puerta.

Al salir empezó a mirar el cielo, había empezado a llover y no fue hasta que se escucho el primer trueno, que regreso a la escuela a esconderse donde fuera, solo para no escuchar los horribles truenos. Estando empapada logro llegar a la escuela pero antes de que pudiera regresar a la sala del comité de disciplina, otro trueno se escucho y no le quedo de otra que hacerse bolita al lado de la puerta y taparse los oídos, mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

La escuela era callada, los sollozos de kaoru se escuchaban poco, ya que el sonido de la tormenta era más fuerte.

* * *

Hibari miro el papeleo que había dejado la chica, raramente terminaba tan rápido el papeleo, acaso tenia que ver algo con la lluvia? Se levanto de su asiento y empezó a vagar por namimori, no fue hasta que vio la pequeña bolita que había hecho la chica al lado de la puerta, empapada.

"oe" Dijo, pero la chica a parecer lo ignoro y solo seguía sollozando, cuando sonó otro trueno se abrazo mas a si misma, hibari se acerco y le quito los cabellos de la cara, mostrando su cara sonrojada y las lagrimas que la mantenían húmeda, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, recostándola sobre su pecho.

Esta se aferro a el, mojando su pecho con sus lagrimas. "Deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to" empezó a cantar cerca de la chica, quien se quedo anonada ante la melodía que venia del prefecto…estaba logrando calmarle, ya que se fijaba mas de la voz del prefecto que delos truenos que caían a cada minuto. "Furueru te wo sashidasu kimi"

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando levemente, no había dormido nada y el sueño le estaba ganado…

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cabello negro de hibari, el prefecto la estaba cargando en su espalda, miro el cielo, en el cual no quedaba ninguna nube. "hibari-san…" susurro, pero este al parecer no la escucho, repitió el susurro pero este tampoco la escucho, no le quedo de otra que morderle el cuello, haciendo que este la soltara de forma violenta.

"duele!" se quejo desde el suelo la chica, mientras se sacudía la falda para poder levantarse, luego miro al prefecto quien por lo que se veía estaba enojado. "Por que hiciste eso?" Pregunto, la chica hizo una reverencia leve. "Lo lamento hibari-san, pero…no me prestaba atención y eso me molesta"

"hn" dijo hibari, mientras ignoraba las palabras de la chica y seguía caminando, la chica le señalo con el dedo acusador. "VE! Lo esta haciendo!" Se quejo, mientras este la seguía ignorando. La chica le seguía mirándole con enojo, la miro lo que tenia en la mano, cargaba su bolso.

"hibari-san…hibari-san…" Empezó a fastidiarle la chica, a ver si de esa manera la dejaba de ignorar, minutos de repetición de su nombre, pero este seguía caminando como nada. "Kyoya, deja de ignorarme!" Chillo con las mejillas infladas.

"Hn?" este se paro y la miro, mientras esta sonreía, esa era la forma de hibari kyoya de decir que había que llamarlo por su nombre de pila. "Podemos ir a comer helado?" Dijo kaoru con las manos juntas cerca de su rostro, mientras este asentía. "Bien!" sonrió la chica, mientras le tomaba de la mano y le jalaba a la heladería mas cercana.

Luego de tener los helados en la mano, aunque varias personas salieron heridas en el proceso (1), se sentaron en una banca cercana. "Nee, kyoya… ¿Qué paso el día de tu cumpleaños, luego del problema del niño de estampado de vaca y la bazuca?" Pregunto kaoru ladeando la cabeza.

"una mujer embarazada apareció…" Dijo este comiendo de su helado, la chica se sonrojo. "a-ahaha, de verdad?" Pregunto riendo nerviosamente, hace varias noches había investigado sobre esa bazuca y había descubierto que te transporta a 10 años en el futuro. "Y contigo?" Pregunto, tenia curiosidad acerca de a donde había ido su mascota.

"B-Bueno…es algo difícil de explicar…" Estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, quiero decir como explicaba **eso**?

* * *

_-Flash back-_

_Luego de que el humo se disipara, kaoru había quedado en una superficie suave, parecida a la de una cama, miro a todas partes y se encontró con un hombre a medio vestir mirándole fijamente. "Hibari-san…?" Pregunto, el hombre frente a ello era muy parecido al prefecto, al escuchar su voz este sonrió de medio lado._

_Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo, ya estaba siendo aprisionada por los brazos del pelinegro, quien aun mantenía la sonrisa de medio lado, la chica le miro nerviosa mientras este se acercaba a sus labios y los besaba salvajemente, al principio se negaba e intentaba separarse, pero a los minutos fue correspondiendo como podía._

_El mayor fue dando pequeños besos hasta llegar al cuello de la chica, empezó mordisquearlo y ha dejarle lo que según varias personas son "mordeduras de mosquito", aunque en este caso serian mordeduras de carnívoro._

_"H-Hiba-…" La rubia fue callada por un beso del pelinegro. Empezó a morder sus brazos, mientras esta se quejaba pero no podía hacer nada, segundos después el humo volvió y se llevo a la rubia, trayendo a la mujer embarazada. "Y pensar que me has tenido sin diversión durante cinco meses (2), pero bueno ya me los cobre…." Dijo el mayor antes de darle un beso casto en los labios a su esposa._

-End Flash back-

* * *

La chica sintió una mordida en la mejilla, ante lo cual se sonrojo, había sido el pelinegro. "kyoya!" dijo sorprendida, este sonrió de medio lado. "Me estabas ignorando"

* * *

_Lo que es igual no es trampa xDD_

_- _Bueno, con eso se resuelve la super duda de que paso con kaoru en el futuro...Y la canción que le canta hibari a kaoru es "hitoribotcchi no sadame", primero habia pensado en el himno de namimori, pero despues dije: "bah...le quitara la emocion..". No creen que hibari se esta interesando en kaoru? Por cierto! Pronto aparecera la familia vongola, ademas de toda la familia russo ¡Que bien! ¿o no?

(1): Los fans de kaoru, hibari odia las multitudes...

(2): No me digan que no saben que es diversión? Mal piensa y entenderás...

Bueno, bueno...Mucho relleno, tenia que colocar el capitulo, sino terminaríamos como naruto...

¿Review? ;I


	10. Capitulo 8

Nate: hola de nuevo! Esta vez traigo un capitulo adelantado, ya que ni mañana ni el lunes podre traerlo...

Nero: Ya que tienes una presentacion en la escuela

Nate: Exacto!

Nero: Katekyo hitman reborn! no le pertenece a nate-san sino a akira amano-sama.

* * *

La chica asintió, mientras a lo lejos (en el arbusto de atrás) un chico de peli platinado, observaba la escena con unos binoculares. "¿Quién es la mujer que esta con el bastardo de hibari?" Pregunto a su acompañante, un chico de cabello negro. "No tengo ni idea…" Rio este, mirando a su otro acompañante un castaño con un corte que desafiaba la gravedad. "Sera la novia de hibari-san?" Pregunto mirando a los otros dos.

"No, no soy la novia de kyoya…" Dijo la rubia mirando a los tres chicos, quienes se sorprendieron y se tropezaron unos con otros cayendo al frente de los dos chicos. "Herbívoros" Dijo el prefecto empuñando tonfas. "…Los morderé hasta la muerte".

"Debo irme, aoi-chan iba a ir a mi casa, además debo de hacer la comida de lukas y Daisuke, porque si lo hacen solos probablemente quemen la casa. Adiós hibari-san, gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san y Sawada Tsunayoshi-san" Se despidió la chica mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del parque.

* * *

La chica busco en su bolso las llaves de su casa, al abrir "Ya ll-…EHHHHH?" Dijo al ver a toda la familia Russo cantando karaoke junto aoi. "Hola kaoru/-chan" Dijeron al unisonó antes de seguir cantando.

Esta se acerco al enchufe en el cual estaba conectado el televisor y en un sonido rápido lo arranco, todos le miraron, no se veía nada bueno. "Primero, fabrizio, cuantas veces debo de decirte que cuando vayas a venir avises! Segundo, ¿Qué hace toda la familia (mafiosa) Russo en Japón? Tercero, ¿Esa es bleu-chan?" Pregunto con un aura negra, aunque al ver a la niña de aproximadamente casi dos años en brazos de su hermano, los ojos le brillaron.

"Verdad, que es una niña bonita?" Pregunto su hermano mirando a la niña dormir, la chica se acerco y cargo a la niña entre sus brazos, admirando sus mejillas regordetas y el cabello rubio que escondía su frente. "Tan linda…" suspiro, para luego sonreír.

Un flash se escucho cerca, una chica de cabello rojo y de ojos heterocromaticos (dorado-derecho/azul-izquierdo), le había tomado una foto. "Kao-chan no ha cambiado después de dos años!" Chillo mientras sostenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Tengo hambre…" Se quejo el peliblanco, mirando a la rubia, quien asintió y miro a la chica de cabello verde. "¿Me ayudas?" Pregunto, mientras le daba a bleu a su padre. "Bien!" Dijo aoi en respuesta. "Nada de karaoke, hasta que yo regrese, ¿Entendido?" dijo mirando a las 8 personas que habían ahí.

Empezó a caminar a la cocina seguida de aoi hacia a la cocina, luego miro a la chica. "Hacemos pizza?" Pregunto, mientras la otra chica ladeaba la cabeza. "Sabes hacerla?" Pregunto esta, mientras la otra emocionada asentía.

Hacer una pizza llevaba tiempo, pero por suerte estas no ser tardaron mucho, ya que la menor poseía todos los ingredientes e instrumentos necesarios para lograr hacerla en mas o menos un cuarto de hora.

Le dieron los toques finales, quedándoles solo repartir, kaoru picaría y aoi repartiría las pizzas, luego de comer cantarían karaoke…o quizás no, ¿Quién sabe?. "Kaoruuuu" Chillo el joven peliblanco mirando la pizza. "Toma" Dijo aoi, mientras se la pasaba y este felizmente le daba un mordisco saboreando la deliciosa pizza.

Minutos después, ya todos comían felizmente con su pizza en mano, la pequeña de cabello rubio estaba empezando a despertar. "papa?..." Dijo con voz somnolienta la niña, mientras mostraba sus orbes carmesí y kaoru se le quedaba mirando por un buen rato.

"Tia…Tia..!" Se quejo el niño, en el fondo estaba pensando que su hermana le quitaba el cariño de su padre y ahora le iba a quitar el de su tía, tenía las mejillas infladas. "eh?...dime, dai-kun?" Dijo con un tono de voz un poco tétrico.

"Daisuke-san, ¿Estas celoso?" Pregunto aoi, sabia muy bien que el niño lo estaba, pero se negó rápidamente con la cara muy sonrojada. "Seguro?" Pregunto su padre, ante esto el niño se levanto enojado y antes de irse de ahí dijo de mala gana: "No! No estoy celoso de una niña!"

"Ya regreso.." se excuso la chica para ir detrás de su sobrino, aoi miro a fabrizio, quien asintió. "rayos…Realmente no se decir quien a malcriado mas a ese niño, tu o kaoru…" Suspiro orion, mientras un chico de cabello negro con un mechón rubio bufaba. "Por supuesto, kaoru…a pesar de que estén lejos, puedo asegurarte que en los dos años que ha estado aquí no ha dejado de llamar a su sobrino al menos cinco veces por semana"

"Es posible, es posible…" Dijo irónicamente una chica de un largo cabello negro y unos penetrantes ojos de un color rosáceo. "Puedo decir que no he sido el padre ejemplar para Daisuke, pero…puedo asegurar, que mas que como una tía la ve como una madre que ha velado por el desde que nació" Hablo el hombre de cabello rubio desordenado, quien poseía la misma tonalidad de orbes que su hermana menor.

* * *

"Daisuke, ábreme la puerta…" Dijo la rubia recostándose en la puerta. "No lo hare!" Dijo este en un tono que sonaba muy enojado, la chica suspiro, pero este se seguía negando. "Daisuke Russo! Ábreme la puerta!" Dijo cabreada, por muy buena que fuera no dejaría que el niño se comportara como le diera la gana.

"Muy bien, Daisuke tu me hiciste hacerlo!" La chica tomo su caja y la volteó, presiono un botón y luego la caja cambio de ser roja a negra con pequeñas llamas rojas dibujadas. Al abrir su caja salió una guadaña de color negro, pero su punta era diferente, ya que en vez de ser una sola hoja eran varias que venían en orden descendente de un color rojo.

La levanto y destruyo la puerta de un solo golpe, su sobrino estaba hecho bolita encima de la cama dándole la espalda, se acerco y le abofeteo. "Escúchame bien, Daisuke Russo…Que sea la ultima vez, que tu respondes de mala gana a una pregunta y mucho menos a tu padre! Espero que no atrevas a dirigirme la palabra hasta que reflexiones de tus actos! Porque podre ser tu tía, pero nunca te he enseñado malos modales y menos a que seas así!" Grito kaoru en un tono que hizo que el niño se estremeciera con cada palabra, su tía estaba enojada, muy enojada. "Y si es por que te he consentido tanto, pues creo que dejare de hacerlo, ya que todo lo que hago es para que seas un niño educado no u niño malcriado! Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!" La chica le volvió abofetear, las lagrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas, pero el niño no respondía solo se tocaba la marca roja en la mejilla.

* * *

"Lo abofeteo?" Pregunto sorprendida orión mirando a todos los de la sala, quienes también tenían su misma expresión de sorpresa. "Debo irme! Pueden disculparme con kaoru-chan?" Pregunto la chica peli verde, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida, seguida del albino.

Minutos después, el albino entro y volvieron a tocar la puerta. "Jefe, tu eres el dueño de la casa…así que abre la puerta" Dijo orión, este de mala gana se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, aunque al abrir la puerta pego un chillido muy poco masculino. "Kyo-chan!"

Un pelinegro desconocido para todos, menos para kaoru y para fabrizio, entro en la sala, los guardianes de la familia Russo se le quedaron mirando. En ese momento entro kaoru llorando desconsoladamente, como una niña pequeña a la cual le han quitado su peluche.

Hibari al percatarse de esto, se acerco a ella y empezó a secar sus lagrimas, vaya que era un herbívoro llorón, ya había llorado en la mañana. "¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?" susurro amargamente, mirando al prefecto.

"Ya deja de llorar." Le dijo hibari, mientras esta asentía levemente, terminándose de secar las lagrimas. Los demás le miraban, mas bien inspeccionaban lo que hacían los dos chicos. "Son novios?" Preguntaron al unisonó los guardianes en un tono monótono.

"E-eh?" Balbuceo una muy sonrojada kaoru, mientras negaba enérgicamente. "no" dijo hibari, todos los demás asintieron. "Kyo-chan ha crecido tanto, ya se ha convertido en todo un joven" lloriqueo fabrizio mordiendo un pañuelo. "Y pensar que cuando era mas pequeño, usaba ese traje de marinerito que le quedaba tan bien y con unas mini-tonfas…"

"Tenia tonfas?" Pregunto kaoru, mientras su hermano asentía y buscaba en su teléfono una imagen de un pequeño hibari con traje de marinerito. "Que lindo!" dijo kaoru, mientras hibari los fulminaba con la mirada. "bórrenla" Dijo.

"Hermano, ¿Por qué viniste a Japón?" Pregunto kaoru, ignorando completamente lo que dijo hibari. "Ah…El Arcobaleno del sol, me pidió un favor" Dijo este. "Cual?" Pregunto la chica, ladeando la cabeza. "Que peleáramos con la decima generación"

* * *

En el proximo capitulo, primer enfrentamiento entre los guardianes...

- Bien les explicare quienes son los guardianes de la familia russo:

_Fabrizio Russo (jefe): Un hombre de 28 años, de cabello rubio desordenado y ojos de un color carmesí, propios de familia russo. Tiene dos hijos, el primero se llama daisuke y la segunda se llama bleu. Actualmente no esta casado, pero vive junto la madre de sus dos hijos: Alice Krawlings. Sus llamas son cielo y lluvia. Su cumpleaños es el 28 de febrero.

_Kaoru Russo (Guardiana de la tormenta): Una chica de casi 14 años, es la hermana menor de fabrizio, de cabello rubio y ojos carmesi, al igual que su hermano. Actualmente es la "mascota" de hibari kyoya. Ha tenido varias crisis y por ello se considera la mas debil de la familia, aunque si alguien intenta meterse con su familia, no dudara usar garras y dientes para proteger a los que mas quiere. Posee una caja-arma, dada por su yo del futuro, que hace sospechar que posiblemente su futuro este destruido. Puede usar todas las llamas y animal (de la arma-caja) es un cuervo llamado Rot, ademas de un grifo de color blanco. Su cumpleaños es el 6 de agosto.

_Arisu Letter (Guardiana de la lluvia): Una chica de cabello largo de un color negro y ojos rosaceos, tiene 17 años. Normalmente cuando viaja, no suele hablar mucho. Pero, suele ser tranquilizante, hasta fastidiar. Su cumpleaños es el 4 de abril. Sus llamas son lluvia y nube.

_Nathaniel Nokhg (Guardian de la nube): Un intimidante chico de 20 años, su cabello es negro y posee un mechon rubio, sus ojos son de color miel. Esta comprometido con una chica, pero se siente atraido por kaoru, aunque no lo demuestre. Su cumpleaños es el 12 de diciembre. Sus llamas son nube, rayo y sol.

_Orion (Guardiana de la niebla): Una mujer de la misma edad de fabrizio, tambien es amiga de la infancia del mismo. Esta algo obsesionada con la "belleza" de las niñas pequeñas (lolicon). Es huerfana de padre y madre, asi que fue criada por su madrina (Hermana de el padre de kaoru y fabrizio).

Hablare de los demas guardianes en el siguiente capitulo!

¿Review? ;I


	11. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: Este cap posee muchos spoilers sobre la secuela de este fic, de ti corre darte cuenta de cuales son. Estas frases o hechos marcaran la historia. Sobre todo los de cierta alondra.**

**Nate:** Don't kill me! Soy muy joven para morir! *cascaditas como lagrimas*

Nero: El disclaimer?

Nate: Cierto! Por desgracia, ni katekyo hitman reborn ni shyano me pertenecen. KHR! es akira amano-sama y shyano, le pertenece a dayo-kun...(Otro dia les digo quien es...)

Nero: Perdonen si a nate-san le queda algo ooc

Nate: No puedo evitarlo! Tambien habia calculado que la pelea entre russo y vongola seria en este cap, pero no! Es para (mas o menos) dentro de dos o tres caps, ya que empezara a venir los problemas y pronto estaremos llegando a la ronda final de rayos! (Pero, si leen las advertencias se darán cuenta de algo :D)

Nero: Spoiler, Spoilers everywhere e.e

* * *

"Entonces, pasare a presentarme…Buen día, mi nombre es Russo fabrizio y soy jefe de la familia Russo." Dijo este mirando al castaño frente a el, mientras sonreía levemente. "Mucho gusto, Russo-san…Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Debemos de presentarnos también?" Pregunto orion, con un poco de fastidio. "Claro…" Dijeron los hermanos Russo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Gokudera hayato, guardián de la tormenta" Hablo de mala gana.

"Russo kaoru" Dijo la menor, quien no estaba muy interesada en la pelea, miro la pantalla de su celular esperando un mensaje muy importante. "Daisuke Russo, guardianes de la tormenta(2)" Dijo el pequeño.

"Para aclarar dudas, yo soy la mano derecha…" Dijo kaoru. "Y también es la mascota del chico llamado hibari" Susurro la chica de pelo negro. "Y eso que?" Le reclamo esta. "Ahaha…Yamamoto takeshi, guardián de la lluvia" Dijo el pelinegro con su habitual risa. "Arisu Letter, guardiana de la lluvia, si salgo viva de la "tormenta mochikawa" espero tener una buena pelea contigo…" Dijo esta sonriendo, mientras era ahorcada por una "chibi" kaoru.

"Orión, guardiana de la niebla" Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo maliciosamente, kaoru la miro por un momento. "Chrome dokuro, guardiana de la niebla" Dijo esta con nerviosismo. "Rokudo Mukuro también es guardián de la niebla, verdad?" Pregunto lukas mirando a chrome.

"Si, a pesar de que esta encerrado en vindice en este momento esta poseyendo a na-…quiero decir a dokuro-san" Dijo kaoru, gokudera se acerco a ella con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros, mujer estúpida?" Pregunto con enojo.

"Eh? Es raro que no lo sepas, soy la más débil de la familia, me cuido utilizando las pequeñas desventajas de mis oponentes" Dijo esta como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. "Según ella…" Dijeron al unisonó todos los de la familia Russo.

"Si me disculpan, tengo una cita con phillip, el fotógrafo y debo de esperar por mi nueva laeviattan (3)"Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de donde estaban todos. "Eso es normal en ella…" Se excuso fabrizio, el guardián de la nube de vongola le miro. "Nathaniel nokhg, guardián de la nube…" Dijo el de cabello negro mirando al pelinegro de ojos grises.

"Hibari kyoya…" Dijo este, para darse la vuelta e irse por donde hace minutos se había ido la de orbes carmesí. "Kyo-chan, nunca cambiara…" Suspiro fabrizio mirando la puerta con desdén. "Sasagawa ryohei, guardián del sol ¡Al extremo!" Grito el hiperactivo guardián del sol, mientras un chico de cabello rubio sonreía. "Shyano, guardián del sol" Dijo mientras su único ojo brillaba.

"Lukas rizzo, guardián del ra-…¿Una bazuca?" Pregunto con emoción al ver como la bazuca le caia encima, ¿La razón? Un lambo que se mueve entre sueños. El humo rosa apareció y se trajo con el, a un hombre de cabello medianamente largo y desordenado con unos orbes de un llamativo verde lima, llevaba un traje y poseía una expresión de sueño. "Y pensar que estaba por ver al bebe de kaor-…" Dijo mientras bostezaba, pero fue interrumpido por fabrizio y por orion en modo: Si-alguien-profana-a-kaoru-lo-dejo-tres-metros-bajo-tierra-y-si-es-posible-lo-dejo-mas-abajo. "De quien?"

"De nadie!" Dijo callándose. "Nee, lukas…Se amable y dinos si kaoru tuvo un bebe 10 años en el futuro y de quien es!" Dijeron con un aura negra, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el humo rosa apareció y se lo llevo, para milagro del albino.

"Nee, fabrizio…dile a tu hermana, que el sábado es su batalla" Dijo el bebe mirándole, mientras este rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al encontrar el celular busco a su hermana y se coloco el aparato en el oído, cuando al parecer contesto empezó a tararear algo que solo hayato y reborn entendieron.

A los minutos, varias pisadas de lo que parecía ser una persona de tres metros y luego la puerta fue destruida por la guardaña de kaoru, quien no se veía muy feliz por el comentario de fabrizio. "Repitelo, bastardo" Susurro casi inaudiblemente, pero lo suficiente como para que su hermano le escuchara.

"Kaoru y kyo-chan, debajo de un árbol dandos-…Golpe bajo, kaoru Russo!" Grito al ver como cierta parte de su cabello caia al suelo, la chica le había tirado la guardaña. "hn…me voy, procura no dañar mi guardaña, hermano idiota" Dijo, mientras se daba a vuelta y salía por donde haba ido hace rato, esta vez con la esperanza de que phillip no la regañara.

"Supongo que con eso, todo queda arreglado hasta el sábado!" Dijo sonriente y luego su mirada se fijo en el castaño. "Cualquier duda que tenga sobre la mafia, no dude en preguntarme, decimo" Dijo fabrizio, mientras una bala le rosaba la mejilla. "No trates de decirle cosas innecesarias a mi alumno, fabrizio" Dijo el bebe, escondiendo su mirada bajo la fedora del sombrero.

"Nee, con quien dejaron a bleu?" Pregunto el rubio, mirando a sus guardianes, ya que el había querido llevar a su hija a la "reunión", pero sus guardianes insistieron en que mejor no, que ellos la dejarían con alguien. "B-Bueno…Es algo difícil de contar" Rio nerviosamente orion, mientras una aura no muy brillante y feliz, salía de el.

"Le llega a pasar algo a mi hija y la pasaran mal por un mes, entendido?" Dijo con el tono de voz que sus guardianes odiaban, luego abrió la puerta, salió y la cerro de un portazo que resonó por toda la habitación. "Nosotros también nos retiramos" Se disculpo la peli negra, mientras salía seguida de todos los guardianes, dejando a una familia vongola algo anonada.

* * *

"Kaoru-chan, ¿Te pasa algo?...Has estado distraída durante toda la sesión y eso no es muy normal en ti, menos siendo flandre scarlet" Pregunto el hombre de cabello castaño, el era su fotógrafo personal. "Creo que es el estrés, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de hacer las cosas que tanto me gustan…" Suspiro esta sobándose las sienes.

"No deberías exigirte tanto, recuerda: Sonríele a la vida!" Dijo mientras le dedicaba una muy cálida sonrisa, luego llamo a las maquilladoras, su flandre scarlet pasaría de ser perfecta a ser más perfecta. "A esforzarnos!" Dijeron al unisonó.

Minutos después, las maquilladoras habían terminado con kaoru, le arreglaron las extensiones que pasarían a ser la coleta que posee flandre y terminaron de arreglarle el vestuario y toda la ambientación.

Kaoru termino de desearse suerte mentalmente y empezó a actuar como el personaje que idolatraba. Phillip, ante esto, sonrió. Kaoru podía ser más bonita cuando se lo proponía, además de que cuando se entero que se travestía, casi le daba el infarto, sobre todo el día que fue con el cabello corto, el pobre estaba Im-Pac-Ta-Do.

Al pasar las horas, más o menos 2 horas después, kaoru había terminado y ya estaba vestida con su uniforme de namimori e iba de camino a su casa. Muy tranquilo. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, cosa que raramente sucedía, miro a su alrededor y no encontró nada que pareciera sospechoso, luego siguió caminando, empezaba a tener miedo.

"Russo" Dijo alguien detrás de ella, con miedo se volteo y choco con el amplio pecho del guardián de la nube de la familia Russo. "Ah…Nathaniel, no sabes el susto que me has dado" Dijo pesadamente, mientras este le miraba fijamente.

"Extensiones, eh? Recuerdo que la ultima vez que dijiste algo sobre ellas, era que nunca te colocarías algunas…" Dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa, la chica empezó a caminar siendo seguida por el. "Tu mismo lo has dicho, me _**colocaría**_, tiempo pasado…Ahora mi cabello es demasiado corto y no pienso esperar que crezca para cortar la mayoría" Dijo mirándole con algo de enojo.

"Perdonaste a Daisuke?" Pregunto con curiosidad, con eso la chica paro en seco. "Se podría decir que si, al menos a la edad que tiene ya puede decidir que es bueno y que es malo…" Dijo con el ceño fruncido levemente. "Le pidió perdón a fabrizio?" Siguió preguntando, por cada pregunta kaoru se enojaba más.

"Si. Lo hizo" Murmuro por lo bajo, luego de responder, se dio la vuelta y miro Nathaniel. "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a kyoya" Antes de que pudiera responder, Nathaniel la tomo del brazo. "Te gusta, verdad?" Pregunto mirándole a los ojos, pero esta desvió la mirada sonrojada. "Eso no es algo que te deba de importar!" Reclamo mientras se soltaba del agarre y a pasos llenos de enojo se dirigía a namimori media.

* * *

Demonios. ¿Quién se cree ese Nathaniel?, no es como kyoya le gustase después de todo ¿Verdad? ¿o no?. Sus mejillas ardían, eso lo podía sentir a leguas, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Solo fue por la estúpida pregunta que le hizo Nathaniel.

Abrió la puerta del comité de disciplina, la cual por cierto estaba vacía, cosa que le sorprendió, quizás hib-…Kyoya estaba tomando una siesta en la azotea, así que salía de ahí y se dirigió a la azotea.

Cuando entro, a primera vista, estaba solitaria. Por suerte sus rápidos latidos habían disminuido, empezó a caminar por toda la azotea hasta que vio a una bola de pelo amarillo, hibird. Se acerco hasta el pájaro y luego miro a su alrededor, a pocos metros estaba kyoya durmiendo tranquilamente.

Se sentó al costado derecho de este observándole fijamente, "_Me siento como una maldita acosadora!…Pero se ve tan lindo de esa manera…"_ Se dijo mentalmente, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, le miro otro minuto, tal vez se iba a arrepentir toda la vida de lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Se acerco lentamente al prefecto, sus latidos comenzaron a volverse rápidos de nuevo, pero no le importo, solo cerro sus ojos y se acerco más a los labios del prefecto. "¿Qué estas haciendo, herbívoro?" ¡Mierda! ¡Que dios la odiaba! ¡Y mucho!, en un movimiento rápido había pasado ella a estar **abajo**.

"Te he hecho una pregunta ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Repitió, la voz del prefecto no sonaba enojada, **por suerte**. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un prefecto peligrosamente cerca de su cara. Se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba, sentía mucha vergüenza, el pelinegro había descubierto lo que iba a hacer. "P-Pues…Puedo explicar-…ugh!" Demasiado tarde, la boca del prefecto estaba devorando sus labios con avidez.

No les molestaba que el prefecto la besara, en lo absoluto. Más bien, ser mordida, en otro sentido, se sentía bien, muy bien. "Si…solo…querías…esto…lo hubieras…pedido" Dijo entre besos, kaoru ante esto abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, dándole la oportunidad al prefecto de recorrer su boca con su lengua.

Segundos después, se separaron por falta de oxigeno. La chica le dio una mirada tímida al prefecto y en un susurro dijo: "Tengo miedo…" el cabello había pasado a ocultarle los ojos, el prefecto le miro fijamente y pregunto: "De que?"

"De volver a salir herida…Cuando estoy con usted, me siento extraña, no es una sensación normal en mi…Ni siquiera cuando estaba enamorada de oliver" Dijo en un tono algo melancólico, le dolía el hablar de Oliver y eso hibari lo sabia muy bien. "si te duele, solo olvida (4)" Dijo este con voz ronca. "Y no me compares con un herbívoro engreído" La chica sonrió ante esto, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido, sobretodo después de ese beso que el pelinegro le había dado, se trato de levantar, pero el prefecto la detuvo.

"¿Quien te ha dicho que he terminado?" Sonrió divertido, mientras kaoru se sonrojaba cada vez más. **Mucho más**. En otro tipo de descripción, se podía decir que la alondra tenia hambre y la tormenta no se salvaría de ser la presa.

* * *

"Entonces, los mosquitos, verdad?" Pregunto su hermano no muy convencido de todos los moretones que tenia en el cuello. "S-Si, q-que mas p-podría s-ser?" Balbuceo mirando hacia otro lado. "Chupetones?" Shyano y lukas fingieron toser, mirando fulminante a fabrizio. ""

"Que son chupetones?" Pregunto el niño con curiosidad, mirando a su padre. "Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor…" dijo, mientras el niño inflaba sus mejillas, luego miro al guardián del rayo quien tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Por que habrían de ser chupetones? Ni que tuviera novio o algo." Dijo nerviosamente la chica rascándose la nuca. "Entonces, puedes tener…algún amigo con derecho?" Pensó en voz alta fabrizio, mientras los adolescentes (lukas, shyano y kaoru) soltaban un muy sorprendido. "EEEHHH?"

"Como puedes pensar eso, tonto hermano!" Soltó una enojada kaoru, mientras luego entraba a su cuarto y cerraba de un portazo, al puro estilo Russo. "Entonces es así…" Dijo fabrizio, tenia una mano en el mentón.

* * *

Tonto fabrizio, hoy todo el día la gente le había tomado importancia! Era mas fácil cuando se travestía, pasaba desapercibida y a nadie le importaba, o eso es lo que creía. "Rayos…" suspiro, mientras su mano tocaba su cuello. Cerró los ojos, recordando el suave roce de los labios prefecto sobre su piel.

El tinte carmín, volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas y su corazón de nuevo empezó a latir con rapidez, vamos…De verdad estaba enamorada de hibari-san? Podria ser un demonio para algunos, pero no dejaba de ser lindo. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos metalizados, su gustos por los animales adorable, todo de el, _amaba todo de el_.

"Debo dejar de pensar así…" Se dijo en voz alta, mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones, cuando consiguió la toalla salió de la habitación de camino al baño, a darse una buena ducha antes de dormir.

* * *

Bueno, perdonen mi intento de humor y a un hibari pervert xD

-Ahora los tres guardianes restantes!

_Shyano (Guardian del sol): Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos ambar, tiene una venda que le oculta el izquierdo, que fue arrancado durante una batalla con sus hermano. Nadie sabe nada de su pasado, solo que llego un dia cuando fabrizio buscaba a sus guardianes. Cumpleaños: 12 de enero. Edad: 17 años. Sus llamas son sol, lluvia y niebla.

_Lukas rizzo (Guardian del rayo): Un joven de cabello blanco y ojos de un verde lima que ha estado siempre cerca de los russo, su padre era gran amigo del padre de kaoru y de fabrizio. A este se le muy junto con el hijo de fabrizio, cuando le preguntan al respecto, dice que solo lo ve como un hermano menor. Edad: la misma que shyano. Cumpleaños: 25 de septiembre. Rayo, sol y lluvia.

_Daisuke russo (Guardian de la tormenta 2/2): El hijo del jefe pero no por ello es muy pegado a el, tiene el cabello rubio ceniza y ojos azules, al igual que madre. Es la persona con quien kaoru tuvo mas apego hace dos años atras, antes de que oliver le hiciera todo lo que le hizo. Siempre esta junto con lukas, segun el dice que es agradable estar con el. Cumpleaños: 6 de agosto. Edad: 10 años, casi 11. Nube, tormenta y niebla.

* * *

Bueno, ya conocen a todos los guardianes de la familia russo, como ya dije shyano no es de mi pertenencia, es de mi amigo dayo-kun (Muchas gracias por dejarme usar a mi shyanito!)

(1): Me la salte, no se preocupen, que me di cuenta.

(2): Bueno, ya se dieron cuenta ¿No? el pequeño dai-kun tambien es un guardian! ¿Divertido, verdad?

(3):Si no me equivoque escribiendo el nombre, es el arma de flandre scarlet.

(4): ¡Spoiler!

(5): No existe, pero igual es divertido escribir anotaciones!

Hasta la proxima queridos herbivoros!

¿Review? ;I


	12. Chapter 10

Nate: Creo que esto de subir los capitulos rapidamente se me ha hecho adiccion...de verdad.

Nero: Y pensar que hoy estabas sin inspiración...

Nate: Cierto...

Nero: KHR! ni shyano son de Nate-san, El primero es de amano akira-sama y el segundo es de diamond

Nate: Muy bien, ahora respondere los review! (Cosa que nunca hago pero, hoy hare! :D)

* * *

**Comadreja-chan:** _Gomen por tener que hacerte esperar, pero asi el fic no se acabara tan rapido. Y como lo dije en el anterior cap: ¡Lamento al hibari OOC! T.T. Recuerdo que cuando escribia la parte de lukas me dije: -Debe ser algo gracioso- y luego, me llego la idea xDD Vamos, esos dos (fabrizio y orion) juegan un papel muy importante en la vida de kaoru! :)_

**Mukii**: _Me gusta tu apodo *A*, es muy pegadizo. Bueno y acerca de lo de "Que pensaran?" lo descubriras en este cap, o al menos lo que hace kusakabe! xD_

**Go men123**: _Bueno, hibari no sale mucho en este cap, pero de que este fic y su secuela tendran romance, pues la tendran! ^^ Y no te preocupes por dar sugerencias! Mas bien siéntete libre de dar todas la que quieras! Sobre la parte que tuviste que releer es porque se confunde sobre quien lo dice o hace ¿verdad? Lo lamento! Cada dia trato de mejorar los detalles en lo que me equivoco._

* * *

"Si, tiene complejo de vampiro…" Dijo kaoru, de repente mirando su libro con fastidio. Si, pronto vendrían los horribles exámenes. "Hn…" dijo este fijando la mirada en la chica, quien se quito las gafas de montura roja y le devolvió la mirada. "Siempre me muerde el cuello…"

La chica señalo su cuello, a donde se veían varios moretones, hibari sonrió de medio lado. "Me ha estado ignorando…" La chica se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al pelinegro, quien seguía pendiente de los papeles.

Se abrazo a su cuello y le miro con las mejillas infladas. "Un besito?" Pregunto con voz dulce, mirando al prefecto quien negó. "Estoy ocupado…" Dijo este sin prestarle mucha atención, la chica frunció el ceño. "Tu te quejas de que te ignoro…Pero me ignoras, no es justo…" Dijo la chica dándole una mordida al prefecto en la mejilla, este ni se inmuto. "Mou! Hibari kyoya, me estoy empezando a enojar contigo!" se quejo enojada, mientras se acercaba al cuello del prefecto y empezaba a morderlo.

"y…No que el carnívoro era el único que comía carne? (1)" Pregunto con malicia la chica, mirando las marcas que había dejado en el cuello del moreno. "hn…Tu eres omnívoro" Dijo este, no le ganaría el juego de "apodos".

"ah…Ya estaba acostumbrada a que me llamen herbívoro" Bufo la chica, antes de acercarse a su mejilla, pero este se dio media vuelta y kaoru le termino dando el beso en los labios.

"Kyo-sa-…" Dijo kusakabe entrando, pero al ver la escena, cerro puerta, se tallo los ojos y toco la puerta. "Pase" Dijo con voz ronca el prefecto. Kusakabe entro y encontró a hibari en su escritorio, y a kaoru sentada en el mueble leyendo un libro muy interesante.

Había un muy molesto silencio sepulcral. "Debió ser un sueño…" Murmuro por lo bajo el de copete. "Dijiste algo, vicepresidente?" Pregunto la chica, mirándole a través de las gafas. "No, kyo-san, ya hemos acabado de patrullar en la escuela" Dijo este mirando al pelinegro quien solo soltó un "hn" corto como respuesta, luego kusakabe salió del aula.

"Por tu culpa, casi nos descubren…" Se quejo la chica por lo bajo, mientras miraba fulminante al prefecto. "Y que si lo hubieran hecho?" Pregunto este, la chica dejo el libro a un lado y poso el mentón sobre la palma de su mano. "Lo dice como si fuéramos novios, pero que yo sepa nunca me lo ha pedido!" Dijo con una sonrisa la chica, sabia que hibari nunca le pediría eso.

"Hn" bufo este, mientras la chica le tiraba el libro de texto, que este rápidamente esquivo. "¿Sabes algo, hibari kyoya? No te voy a hablar, como en todo el mes y los varios días que he estado aquí no me he tomado vacaciones. Pues me las tomare en lo que queda de esta semana!" Dijo enojada la chica, luego el prefecto la miro y antes de que este pudiera pronunciar algo la chica siguió hablando.

"Y no me vengas con el cuento de debía de pedirlo un mes antes! Porque tengo esto!" Rebusco entre los papeles en el escritorio, hasta que encontró una hoja de papel doblada por mitad. "Mi solicitud de vacaciones que hice antes de entrar" Sonrió la chica, mientras el prefecto le miraba enojado. Si definitivamente, conseguiría la forma de vengarse de hibari kyoya. **Como fuera**.

* * *

"Estoy aburrido…" se quejo el niño, mientras miraba a su padre. "¿Nii-chan?" Pregunto su hermana estirando sus pequeños bracitos hacia su hermano, torpemente. "Bleu…" Susurro con una sonrisa aceptando el abrazo que le estaba dando.

"Entonces… karaoke!" Grito emocionado su padre, el albino le miro con la misma emoción, la sangre competitiva en sus venas había despertado.

* * *

Kaoru había salido del aula, a paso lento, pensando que podía hacer para vengarse de hibari-san, pero nada. Seria más fácil si las opciones le llegaran por la ventana. "Mierda!" Grito cuando un libro de texto entro volviendo añicos el cristal de la ventana y si no hubiera sido porque se quito la golpea.

"¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Dijo con incredulidad mientras leia el nombre que estaba en la parte inferior. "Te amo, dios!" Grito con emoción, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de cierto castaño, que próximamente la pasaría muy mal.

* * *

Miro la puerta, durante otro rato, ¿Qué diría? _Soy la amiga de Sawada-san y he venido a traerle el libro que ha dejado.._¡Puaj! Ósea, por favor, tenia demasiado estilo como para ser tan cliché. Toco la puerta y una mujer de corto cabello castaño con una sonrisa le abrió la puerta.

"Si?" Pregunto amablemente, la chica miro la punta de sus zapatos, esa señora le recordaba a alguien…Pero no sabia quien era. "Esto, disculpe…¿Se encuentra, Sawada-san?" Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza que sentía. "Ara, tsu-kun, se encuentra arriba…Pasa" Pidió con amabilidad, mientras la chica entraba a paso lento y cauteloso.

Le guio hasta la habitación del castaño y luego toco la puerta, después giro el pomo. "Tsu-kun, una linda niña esta preguntando por ti" Dijo, mientras el castaño ladeaba la cabeza sorprendido, una chica a el? Luego recordó que pudiese ser una de la familia Russo.

"Perdón por las molestias" Dijo la chica, dando una pequeña reverencia. "no te preocupes, querida" Dijo la mujer, dándole una sonrisa cálida. La chica entro al cuarto y luego la mujer cerro la puerta.

"Estudiando?" Pregunto kaoru, mirando todos los libros encima de la mesa. "Si, la época de exámenes esta cerca…" Dijo este dándole una mirada tímida. "Por cierto, Sawada-san, uno de tus libros fue lanzado a la ventana y casi me golpea, pero por suerte teng-¡Abajo!" Grito la chica tirándose al suelo, mientras jalaba al castaño que grito: "HIIIEE!"

Una tonfa entro por la ventana, luego termino de golpear la pared, dejándole una marca completamente redonda. "¡No te levantes todavía, que aun falta la otra!" Dijo la chica, mientras sostenía al castaño en el suelo, luego a los minutos llego la otra, pero esta vez la chica la tomo con la mano.

"Duele!" Se quejo la chica, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. "Russo-san, que fue eso?" Pregunto un asustado tsuna, mirando la ventana. "Eso Sawada-san, es un carnívoro celoso…" Dijo esta mirando la ventana con fastidio.

"Pero no le tomes importancia, ya tengo sus tonfas y eso es lo importante" Dijo la chica como si no fuera nada importante, aunque era lo contrario. "Entonces, como te seguía diciendo…de no haber sido por mis buenos reflejos, me hubiera golpeado…Y el bebe espartano?" Pregunto extrañada de no ver al Arcobaleno por esos lares.

"Dijo sobre algo de preparar la batalla del sábado" Dijo tsuna, mirando la expresión que tenia la chica, era una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. "Volverá con sus estúpidos laberintos…" Susurro con mucho miedo.

"Laberintos?" Pregunto tsuna mirando a la rubia. "Simple, son 45 baldosas de las cuales 25 se caerán al solo rozarse, 10 harán que caiga algo, 5 aguantaran solo dos pasadas y las restantes estarán permanentes, agregándole que debajo habrá una criatura feroz, como un lobo, un león o un tigre" Suspiro, explicándole.

"BUENOS DIAS, JYUU-…¡¿Qué haces en la casa del jyuudaime, mujer estúpida?" Grito gokudera al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba cerca de su amado jyuudaime. "Solo trayéndole un libro "Volador" y huir de un enojado kyoya" Dijo mirando al de cabello plateado.

"pero, Russo-san, ¿Por qué hibari-san esta enojado?" Pregunto, mientras esta miraba al suelo con un leve rubor en las mejillas. "Es que, lo estoy ignorando…" Dijo sonriendo sonrojada. "EHH?" Dijo tsuna sorprendido.

"Bueno, bueno…dejemos ese tema como esta. Puedo ayudarte a estudiar, Sawada-san?" Pregunto la chica, mientras que el peli platinado la señalaba con enojo a la chica. "Claro que no! Para eso esta su mano derecha!" Le grito con ceño fruncido. "Además, el jyuudaime no te necesita!"

"Que me lo diga el! No tu! Idiota!" Le dijo señalándolo con enojo. "Entonces, quieres adelantar la pelea del sábado?" Respondió este con bombas ya preparadas. "Ah, si? Pues con gusto!" Respondió en el mismo tono y con naginata en mano. "HIIE, no se peleen!" Dijo un muy preocupado tsuna, mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro tratando, torpemente, de detener a las tormentas vongola y Russo.

¡Bang!, un disparo. "Ustedes detengan esto.." Dijo el bebe, mientras que a las tormentas no les quedaba de otra que colocarse "tranquilamente" al lado de tsuna. "Entonces, te ayudo?" Pregunto la chica, mirando con una sonrisa a tsuna.

"Ya te dije, que yo le ayudare!" Dijo gokudera con un tono envenenado. "JA! Tus explicaciones son muy complicadas…" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa socarrona. "Kaoru, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto el Arcobaleno, tomando un expresso.

"Pues, simple…Traerle un libro a tsuna, huir de un enojado kyoya y ahora, si es que gokudera-san me deja, tratar de ayudar a Sawada-san con los estudios." Sonrió la chica, mientras rebuscaba entre su bolso, hasta conseguir y darle el libro a tsuna.

"Las tonfas de hibari?" Dijo el Arcobaleno, observando las brillantes tonfas al lado de kaoru. "Hmph….No se las pienso regresar hasta que se disculpe, cosa que nunca hará…por lo que, lo hare hasta que se me pase el enojo" Dijo kaoru peinándose el cabello hacia atrás.

El Arcobaleno sonrió, mientras su mirada era escondida bajo la sombra de su fedora, esos dos (hibari y kaoru) se traian algo, que descubriría que era.

* * *

Bueno, próximamente sufrimiento para kaoru y para hibari! xP okno :$

Ehm...cada dia nos acercamos mas al final y quiero agradecerles todo lo que me han apoyado durante el fic y espero que hagan lo mismo con la secuela. Gracias :D

**¿Review? ;I**


	13. Chapter 11

Nate: Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien!

Nero: Hoy nate-san tambien respondera los review

Nate: Es que es tan divertido *A*

Nero: KHR! es de akira amano-sama

Nate: Bien, ahora a responder los review!

* * *

**Go men123**: _¿Sabes algo? Me has ayudado mas de lo que deberías! No te preocupes que asi sera :D. Saludos!_

**Comadreja-chan**: _Esa era la idea! Y sobre lo de que kaoru ha evolucionado, no sabes lo que me hiciste reir, porque pense algo como: -Entonces dire...¡Kaoru yo te eligo!- ahaha. ¡claro que son peligrosas! Sobre todo las alondrivurus, a esas hay que tenerles miedo._

**Mukii:**_La familia russo llevo la sangre competitiva en las venas xDD._ _Un hibari celoso es peor que un lobo rabioso :D_

* * *

"boku…(1) No puedo!" Se quejo el jefe de la familia Russo, mirando a lukas quien como odia seguía cantando. Vamos! Ese nivel era el más difícil! Podría tener experiencia con la opera y todo el tipo de canciones italianas, pero esto era el colmo! El color azul verdoso que subrayaba las letras que cantarían volaba! Y no es literalmente.

"Bien, cambiemos de canción…!" Dijo resignado el guardián del rayo, con el control empezaron a buscar una canción adecuada para sus "rangos". "Nee, papa porque no escoges esa canción?" Pregunto la pequeña bleu, señalando una canción que se llama _Mi primer amigo (2)_.

Cuando comenzaron a cantar, todo iba bien no fue hasta que como toda tragedia el perro envejecía y su amo solo esperaba con amargura que este diera su últimos suspiro. Lentamente tanto el chico como el adulto, empezaron a derramar lagrimas, era cierto una mascota siempre era una alegría, llegara donde llegara.

"Un poco mas y se cortan las venas…" Dijo orión negando levemente con los ojos cerrados, los otros no dejaban de llorar como niños pequeños, acompañados de los dos niños, quienes también se habían conmovido de la canción.

"Hol-…Dios mío" Dijo kaoru entrando tranquilamente a su casa, pero sorprendida de ver a los cuatro llorando en el suelo. "Por eso es que no me gusta que jueguen tanto karaoke…" Suspiro, luego miro a orión. "Nee, orión, me acompañas a buscar algo?, Solo déjame cambiarme y ya" Dijo dejando el bolso sobre la mesa y caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Esta bien…" Dijo esta levantándose del sofá, bostezo y luego miro a los cuatro que seguían llorando. "Es solo una canción, ya cálmense…" Dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmaran. "Pero, no te recuerdas d-de hoshii?" Balbuceo lukas, hoshii era un perro que habían tenido desde que fabrizio tenia 17 años y lo habían cuidado entre todos, aunque el día que fabrizio había tenido el accidente, mientras el perro esperaba por fabrizio en la avenida que era por donde fabrizio siempre iba, un auto le atropello.

"Hoshii, termino siendo para todos…una estrella, como su nombre (3) " Les sonrió orión, estos se secaron las lagrimas (lukas y fabrizio) y se levantaron, cargando con ellos a los niños.

"Nos vamos?" Pregunto kaoru ya vestida, llevaba una falda blanca con rayas negras horizontales por encima de las rodillas, un suéter azul con el dibujo de una estrella y las zapatillas del mismo color del suéter. "Entonces…a donde vamos?" Pregunto la pelirroja. "A buscar las fotos".

* * *

"Y?" Se quejo orión, después de caminar tanto. "Perdón!" Se disculpo kaoru, luego miro el local con alegría, tenia un gran anuncio de color rosa, la chica camino hasta el y entro, seguida de la mujer. "Kaoru! Cuanto tiempo!" Saludo una chica de cabello rubio platinado.

"Piyo-chan!" Dijo feliz kaoru, corriendo a abrazar a la más alta (Aunque fuera solo por 5 centímetros). "¿Aun sigues diciéndome piyo-chan?" Rio la mayor, orión se acerco a paso lento un poco sorprendida. "Quien es?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"Ella es…mi remilia scarlet!(4)" Sonrió kaoru, mientras la mayor negaba. "Kaoru, pase a ser sakuya, mientras estaba de viaje a Rusia" Dijo la peli platinada. "¿Por qué?" Pregunto kaoru con la cabeza ladeada.

"Phillip, dijo que había encontrado a alguien y como yo quería ser sakuya, dijo que no estaría mal…" Sonrió "piyo". "Pero, miko-chan, ¿Sabes el nombre de la persona que te reemplazara?" Pregunto la menor, mientras la mas alta asentía.

"Una tal…Mary Vienet, o algo así..Eh? Kaoru-chan? Por que estas tan pálida?" Pregunto mientras la menor se sostenía de su hombro, "_Lo logro! Lo logro! La muy…lo logr_o!" Pensó para sus adentros la de orbes carmesí.

Orión, quien también se había sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre, miro a kaoru. "No te preocupes, no es nada…" Sonrió, pero realmente quería tirarse a llorar al suelo. "Bien, si me disculpas…tengo que ir a buscar las fotos del sábado! Adiós miko-chan!" Dijo kaoru para luego darse la vuelta e ir a donde tenia que haber ido hace rato.

* * *

Fabrizio quien tranquilamente se mensajeaba con su querida alice, tuvo que levantarse a abrir la puerta, porque alguien estaba tocando tan fuerte que un poco mas y rompía la puerta. "Si? Eh? Cuidado a quien golpeas, kyo-chan" Dijo deteniendo con el brazo el puño de hibari, quien de por si, no se le podía notar mas cabreado.

"Y la omnívoro?" Pregunto el prefecto, fulminando al rubio, quien se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decirte con exactitud a donde fue, pero iba a salir con orión a buscar algo" Dijo mirando fijamente los orbes del prefecto.

"Fui a buscar las fotos del sábado, y si me permites debo de correr! " Kaoru le entrego el sobre a la pelirroja y se echo a correr, seguida de un prefecto dándole una mirada que si las miradas mataran, la pobre kaoru estaría muy **muy abajo.**

* * *

Ya tenían corriendo como 40 minutos seguidos, kaoru estaba que se caía del cansancio, pero el prefecto seguía igual. Kaoru vio un lugar con muchos arboles y no le quedo de otra que ir hacia allá, llego a una parte en la que suelo pasaba a ser de piedra, por lo cual al ver un pequeño vacio adelante, pensó que solo seria una especie de escalón, pero se había equivocado.

Paro de correr en seco y para no caerse movía los brazos de un lado a otro, tambaleándose en el proceso. Hibari no se había dado cuenta de ello y también paro en seco, solo que fue un poco tarde ¿Resultado? Hibari y kaoru cayeron al lago.

* * *

¡Agüita pa' todo el mundo! :D

Las anotaciones:

(1): No se si han tratado algunas vez de cantar la desaparición de hatsune miku, pero ciertamente el color del subrayado vuela.

(2): El nombre en japones es hajimete no boku no tomodachi (o algo asi), Es una canción muy triste y los que han tenido mascota la entenderán.

(3): Hoshii significa estrella en japones. (Si no me equivoco)

(4): Remilia Scarlet es la hermana mayor de flandre en touhou.

**¿Review? :D**


	14. Chapter 12

Nate: Esto de verdad es una adiccion

Nero: Claro sobre todo, de los 2 litros de agua y todo el chocolate que te comiste. (Aunque no lo crean, esa es mi fuente de inspiracion: Puede que no juntos, pero tal vez primero uno y luego el otro xD)

Nate: Bueno, pero con eso nos aseguramos que estoy limpia por dentro.

Nero: Ni que hubieras tomado agua bendita.

Nate: Hay una mosca negra que me molesta. (Nero=Negro en italiano)

Nero: Katekyo hitman reborn! es de akira amano-sama

Nate: Y shyano es de diamond!

* * *

**Mukii**: _Mija! Ten cuidado con las hemorragias nasales! Que esas te dejan mas o menos una semana en el hospital. (Por experiencia propia!)_

**Go men123**_: Ni por los momentos te vas a dar cuenta, me has ayudado en una cosa que veras mas adelante :D_

**Comadreja-chan**_**: **Bueno, eso tiene que ver con un flash back del proximo capitulo xDD, pero lo que dice kaoru al principio del cap, puede que te resuelva la duda xDD_

* * *

"Nunca mas vuelvo a usar un sujetador de encaje!" Grito kaoru con el ceño fruncido y tirando las llaves a la mesa. "¿Qué te paso? Es rar-…Es normal que grites al llegar, pero no diciendo que cosa no usaras…" Pregunto shyano, mirando extrañado a la chica, quien parecía un tomate enojado.

"Simple, me caí al lago y abofetee a kyoya!" Grito mirando el suelo y pateando todo lo que se encontrara en el. "Y no habías tenido hipotermia hace poco?" Pregunto el de cabello rubio, la chica le dio una mirada envenenada y este prefirió callarse, antes de que perdiera la cabeza por culpa de la guardaña de kaoru.

"Y fabrizio?" Pregunto la chica un poco mas calmada, mientras el rubio dejaba el control con el que hace rato mataba zombis a su lado. "Dijo que compraría un juego de baile y compraría otro de karaoke" Dijo dándole una mirada a kaoru quien luego pregunto: "Y para eso se fue todo el mundo?, exceptuándote"

"Yo no quise ir, preferí quedarme a matar zombis" Dijo este mientras bostezaba, la chica busco en un cajón otro control. "Yo quiero!" Dijo, mientras lo conectaba y luego empezaban a jugar tranquilamente.

* * *

"Entonces, este es el plan…Daremos una cuantas volteretas innecesarias, luego nos levantamos del suelo e iremos a la tienda, a comprar lo que ya ustedes saben." Dijo fabrizio mirando a orión y Nathaniel, ya que a lukas y a Daisuke, los habían dejado comprado los juegos, ya que ellos comprarían otra **cosa**.

"Y para que tantas volteretas innecesarias? Podemos caminar tranquilamente hacia la tienda de **ese tipo de cosas**" Dijo Nathaniel mirando a fabrizio quien negaba. "¡Puaj! Nath, por algo somos mafiosos, debemos dar la talla!" Grito a los cuatros vientos, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraban en el.

"Esta practicando para una obra teatral! Discúlpenlo!" Dijo orión antes de propinarle un golpe en el estomago al rubio. "El aire…se me va…" Se quejo este sosteniéndose el estomago.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas y kaoru se había quedado dormida, así que shyano seguía jugando en silencio, la diferencia era que ahora jugaba un juego, que de por si ya le ponía los pelos de punta (1).

Ya había pasado a las dos chicas, ahora estaba por la parte del hombre y-y que es eso? ¡Ah! Es la maldición de la muñeca, en las ventanas. Shyano no podía estar más asustado, sobre todo que después de eso, le dieron un golpe a la puerta.

"K-Kaoru…P-Puedes abrir l-la p-puerta?" Pregunto zarandeando a la menor, quien asintió aun con los ojos cerrados y camino como sonámbula hasta la puerta. "¡KYA!" Chillo kaoru, mientras la imaginación de Shyano ya se había ido al tope.

"_La secuestraron, ahora la van a llevar a una isla rara y van a ser un baile que parece mas maldición que baile. Luego, cuando llegue fabrizio, me va a cortar en trocitos y me va a mandar en un paquete a Rusia, donde los cuervos se comerán mis sesos y hasta ahí Shyano…(2)"_ Pensó el rubio, mientras se jalaba el cabello en plena desesperación mental.

* * *

Kaoru somnolienta había ido a abrir la puerta, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Se que se preguntaran como demonios caminaba, pues la respuesta es…guiándose de las paredes, la flojera mata a cualquiera y kaoru Russo no seria la excepción.

Al tocar, con sumo cuidado giro el pomo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo otros labios estaban rozando los suyos, pero era diferente a todos los besos que había tenido antes, este era…mas dulce?, Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el prefecto, mirándole fijamente…Como siempre, aunque luego recordó el mal momento del lago y no evito pegar un chillido. "¡KYA!"

Quiso a echarse a correr, pero el prefecto la detuvo. "No corras" Dijo sosteniendo su brazo, la chica parecía un tomate, sentía mucha vergüenza, luego sintió como depositaban algo en su mano, al voltear se encontró con una cajita pequeña sobre su mano.

Era de color blanco y tenia un muy bonito lazo de color rojo, la chica sonrió y luego con mucha delicadeza la abrió encontrándose con una muy linda cadena, con un colgante en forma de hibird. La chica ante esto dio una pequeña risa, pero vio un brillo blanco adentro, así que con los dedos lo jalo, se trataba de un papel.

Decía en una muy bonita letra "Lo siento", lo raro era que estaba en italiano, cosa que a la chica le sorprendió. Volteo el papel y se encontró con otro texto, solo que este estaba en japonés. "Y devuélveme mis tonfas".

"Arigato" Dijo, mientras abrazaba el prefecto quien se sobresalto un poco por el contacto tan anormal de la chica. "Y lamento no haberte devuelto las tonfas". El prefecto acaricio el rubio cabello de la chica. "No tienes porque lamentarte por todo".

"Entonces, mi cuñado va a ser kyo-chan?" Pregunto fabrizio, mientras todos le fulminaban con la mirada. "Pero, kaoru, el es casi tres años mayor que tu…" Golpe al estomago y una buena patada por sus partes nobles. "Auuch…la patada no era necesaria…Ahora no podre tener mas hijos!" y se desmayo. (Nate: O_O/Nero: e.e)

* * *

Ahi dios mio, kaoru te tendrás que conformar con dos sobrinos...xDD

Bueno, las cosas se pusieron buenas, ya pronto viene la pelea y sobretodo, el descubrimiento de porque kaoru es tan perseguida y el porque no tiene futuro.

* * *

(1): Juegue project zero (version 4) a las tres de la madrugada y diganme que se siente... e.e

(2): Diamond cuando vea esto me matara! Tranquilo dayo-kun! Tu querias que sus hermanos lo mataran! Pues yo no, si se muere, se muere en rusia! (= Ta' loca! matenla antes que deje crias) Por algo paso de vampiro a mafioso! Aunque claro, antes me lo pervierto un poco *A*

¿Un review para esta loca come chocolate? ;I


	15. Chapter 13 12

Nate: Hola gente! Muchas gracias por su reviews! Me hacen tan feliz!

Nero: KHR! es de amano akira-sama y shyano es de diamond!

Nate: El capitulo esta dividido en dos partes porque es el mas largo!

Nero: Ahora la respuesta para cada review!

* * *

**Comadreja-chan**: _Bueno, le sirve de consuelo el tener dos hijos xDD_

**Go men123**: _Le pusiste nombre a la pareja! Suena tan bonito! (Realmente no habia pensado en eso xD)_

**Mukii**: _Dios mio! mukii! ¡¿Que te dije? Toma aqui hay pañuelos! *abofetea a mukii con la caja de pañuelos* Al menos dime que te coloco en la lapida!_

**Destraik Matsumoto**: _Jajaja! Tu review me hizo reir, no se porque xDD bueno, el puñetazo es por parte de su querida guardiana de la niebla y la patada por su linda y amorosa hermana! xD_

**Mukii, Go men123, comadreja-chan**: _Se han dado cuenta, que la ultima que comenta en un capitulo es la comenta de primera en el otro? :D_

* * *

-.-Mañana siguiente: Luego de clases-.-

"Sawada-san! Puedo ayudarte desde mas temprano hoy? Es que toda la tarde voy a andar paseando de allá para acá. Ya que mañana tengo la presentación como flandre scarlet!" Dijo kaoru con las manos juntas frente al rostro del castaño.

"No hay problema, Russo-san" Dijo este, mientras la chica chillaba de emoción y lo abrazaba. "Muchas gracias!" El semi-italiano de cabello plateado estaba tratando de despegarla, pero esta no lo hacia. "Despégate del jyuudaime!"

"Solo estas celoso, gokudera!" Le dijo la chica, quien con su abrazo cariñoso estaba ahorcando al pobre tsuna. "Mira! Lo estas ahorcando!" Seguía forcejeando al peli plateado, la chica al darse cuenta de esto lo soltó. "Lo lamento, Sawada-san!"

"Nee, kaoru-sama, mañana va a ir a la convención?" Pregunto un chico, mirando a la chica, quien sonriendo asintió. "Aunque deberán esperarse una sorpresa…" El chico asintió sonriendo, mientras salía del aula.

"Convención? ¿A que se refiere?" Pregunto tsuna, con curiosidad. "Simple, solo dos palabras: Internet-idol. Soy una idol que mayormente hace cosplay de una vampira llamada flandre scarlet, aunque todavía estoy un poco molesta porque la narcisista será mi 'hermana'" Dijo haciendo un hincapié en hermana.

"Pero, solo soy importante por mi grupo de cosplay." Dijo mientras les mostraba en el móvil una imagen, donde salía una chica de cabello azul con alas de murciélago y salía otra rubia con unas alas de las cuales colgaban prismas del color del arcoíris. "La que tiene las alas de murciélago es piyo-chan y en el juego, ese personaje como tal representa a la hermana de flandre"

Los chicos asintieron, mientras la chica se echaba el flequillo hacia atrás. "Podemos irnos ya? Kyoya dejo muy en claro, que mientras estaba de vacaciones no podía quedarme en la escuela después de que las clases terminaran"

"Bien" Dijo tsuna, mientras gokudera fruncía el ceño. "Jyuudaime! Le acompañare, nadie asegura que esta mujer estúpida le haga daño" Dijo, pero ya kaoru y tsuna se encontraban un poco alejados.

"Nee, puedo llamarte tsuna?" Pregunto kaoru mirando al castaño, mientras este asentía tímidamente. "Entonces tu llámame kaoru" La chica sonrió y luego miro al frente con seriedad no es que fuera muy fácil decir la verdad sobre su vida y pedirle al castaño destruirla.

* * *

"Entonces con eso damos terminada la ronda de hoy?" Pregunto kaoru sonriendo, la chica busco en su bolso una caja y se la dio a tsuna, cosa que sorprendió a este. "¿Qué es esa caja, mujer estúpida?" Pregunto el peli plateado.

La chica suspiro y luego tomo una delgada cadena que tenía en el cuello, esta tenía una llave parecida a las de la edad media. "Quiero que me hagan un favor, pero antes déjenme explicarles algo".

"Cuando tenia 10 años, fui secuestrada por una familia mafiosa, dure mucho tiempo encerrada y pase por muchas cosas que por ahora no puedo recordar. En ese entonces, no quería reconocer que mi destino era ser parte de la mafia ni mucho menos tener ese tipo de llama"

"En ese tiempo, no sabia ni como pelear, ni siquiera como defenderme. Pero el día en que logre huir, una mujer de cabello rubio, en pocas palabras, mi yo de 10 años en el futuro rompió las barreras del tiempo-espacio, dándome un limite de vida hasta los veinte años"

"Se preguntaran, como fue que lo hizo, pues simple…" La chica abrió la caja y saco la caja y el anillo. "Eso es un arma del futuro y no se ha creado aun. El anillo es el anillo original del guardián de la tormenta, solo suelo usarlo para usar la llama de tormenta, ya que si tratara de hacerlo con el otro tipo de llama, este se quebraría y se volvería pedazos."

"Otro tipo de llama?" Pregunto tsuna, mirando a la chica quien asintió. "Todos los miembros de esta y las demás generaciones de la familia Russo, manejan al menos tres dos de llama, yo por mi parte las manejo todas, pero sin alguna restricción"

"También, puedo combinarlas…y por eso es que soy tan perseguida y he sido secuestrada durante mucho tiempo" Hablo como sino significara nada, cosa que sorprendió a los dos chicos. "Pero eso que tiene que ver con el favor?" Pregunto tsuna.

"Simple, cuando analizaron mi situación, me dijeron que podría haber una pequeña posibilidad de que en vez de morir pudiera solo borrar mi memoria, olvidando todo lo que viví…En la caja hay una llave y hay una dirección. Hay una colección de toda mi vida escrita en diarios, si en el futuro después de que cumpla los veinte no hay noticias sobre mi, vayan a ese lugar y quémenlo"

"Quemarlo? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto un shockeado gokudera. "Simple, si muero quiero que olviden que alguna vez viví…y sigan con sus vidas, normalmente. Pero, si pasa lo contrario, quiero que me den la llave" Dijo kaoru cerrando la caja (sin el anillo ni la caja adentro) y dándosela a tsuna con la llave.

"Pero, Russo-san, Por que nos dices esto a nosotros?" Pregunto tsuna, mirando a la chica quien sonrió. "Durante toda mi vida he aprendido, que las personas mas importantes son con las que menos tratas…Bien, creo que me ire, debo de ir al centro comercial!" Sonrió, mientras tsuna la tomaba del brazo. "Pero, no deberías de ir a tu casa? Russo-san puede preocuparse!" Dijo, mientras la chica negaba.

"ie, debe estar mas preocupado de que después que le di la patada no tendrá mas hijos, y que, _según el_, no podrá tener mas –censurado- con su amada alice" Dijo, mientras a los dos chicos el color se le subía a la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía decir eso con tanta facilidad?

"Si me disculpan, me iré" Dijo la chica antes de la salir de la habitación del castaño, quien aun seguía rojo por lo que había dicho la chica: _Pobre e inocente tsuna_.

* * *

"Oye, ¿No se nos olvida alguien?" Pregunto Shyano, quien había vuelto a jugar Project zero, pero para su suerte ahora estaba acompañado. "¿De quien?" Pregunto el albino, mirando al rubio. "No se, teníamos guardián de la lluvia?" Pregunto devolviéndole la mirada. "No que yo recuerde"

* * *

Arisu todavía seguía en su investigación sobre el as del beisbol, alias Yamamoto takeshi. La rusa quería saber todo sobre el chico contra quien pelearía, aunque lo que estaba haciendo mas bien parecía acoso.

Ahora estaba espiando como le iba en sus prácticas, llevaba en sus manos una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, donde anotaba todo lo que veía, estaba "disfrazada" con una bufanda larga y unos lentes del sol.

"Bien, es bueno en los deportes, vive con su padre, es un as del beisbol y… "Dijo, pero una voz le interrumpió. "Te morderé hasta la muerte".

* * *

Kaoru estaba un poco preocupada, iba de camino a su casa un poco apurada, ¿A que hora seria la pelea con gokudera? Esperaba que fuera en la tarde ya que en la mañana tenía la convención.

"¡Kaoru!" Grito la rusa, quien tenía unos cuantos moretones en el cuerpo. "Sálvame del chico-tonfa!" Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de la chica, detrás de ella venia el guardián de la nube de vongola.

"A mi no me metas en tus peleas, arisu" Se quejo la rubia, mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando hacia a su casa, solo que esta vez arrastrando a la azabache consigo.

* * *

Nate: ¿Que les parecio? Dejen un review! :D


	16. Chapter 13 22

Nate: Bueno, he venido con la segunda parte del cap trece!

Nero: Que es un poco larga, según nate-san...

Nate: Y ha costado! Realmente no sabia como hacer que eso pasara...

Nero: Katekyo hitman reborn es de akira amano!

Nate: *dibujando en la tierra con un palito* y shyano es de diamond...

Nero: Nate-san, no esta un poco deprimida?

Nate: *Se lanza a llorar a los brazos de nero* Es que...*solloza* Ya este fic esta por terminar...

Nero: Pero tendra secuela e.e

Nate: Pero en esa kaoru no tend-...

Nero: Nate-san no de spoilers...

Nate: Hai...*rincon oscuro*

* * *

**Go men123**: Familiares tacaños everywhere e.e. Saludos!

**Comadreja-chan**: _Quizas si...Quizas no muera. OK no, no soy tan mala como para matar a kaoru *llora* es alondrivurus! Yo todavia sigo buscandolo! Pero hasta ahora lo mas cercano que he visto es un llavero! :(_

**Mukii**: _Para cuando quieras *se suena los dedos* Ok no xD_

* * *

El infernal sonido que kaoru tanto odiaba, no dejaba de sonar, así que estiro su brazo y tomo el aparato, para luego estrellarlo contra la pared. Nunca levantes a kaoru Russo con un despertador los días en que el estrés es el primero que aparece.

Se sentó en la cama y luego apoyo los pies en el suelo, dio un largo bostezo y luego termino de levantarse, camino hacia el armario y saco una toalla, luego salió de camino al baño. Aun no había amanecido, por lo que ningún Russo debía estar despierto.

El agua estaba fría, eso era otra cosa que detestaba cuando se levantaba muy temprano, mojo su cabello para quitarse el champú aun existente y termino de quitar lo restos del jabón que habían en su cuerpo.

Tomo la toalla que había llevado y la anudo en su cuerpo, luego salió de camino a su habitación, cuando llego, se coloco la ropa interior y luego camino a su armario y saco la vestimenta de la vampira.

Se coloco la camisa rosa y la falda, luego se coloco el chaleco y después las alas de las cuales colgaban los prismas de colores, se coloco la peluca, ya que aunque su cabello se parezca al de la rubia debía usar la peluca.

Se maquillo lo necesario y busco su ordenador, luego le tomo un rato actualizar su blog, con las fotos que había tomado phillip, se levanto y salió de su habitación. Era raro que ninguno de los guardianes, se hubiera levantado, todo estaba muy silencioso.

Luego recordó que debía cambiarse cuando terminara la convención, así que busco un bolso y metió hay dentro un short, una camiseta blanca de cuello en "v" y unas zapatillas converse negras, además del lindo collar que le había regalado hibari.

Bajo las escaleras y en el instante en que piso el último escalón el timbre de la puerta sonó, suspiro, piyo-chan era muy puntual con respecto a las convenciones, sobretodo después de que un día una montaña de chicos no dejo de perseguirla hasta que llego a la convención.

Sonrió, mientras tomaba las llaves de la mesa justamente donde había una nota. "Tuvimos que salir, te llamo cuando sea la batalla. Te quiere, tu hermano mayor!" ¿Qué demonios? Su hermano pensaba que tenia 5 años o que? Estúpido fabrizio.

Tomo el bolso y la vara y abrió a la puerta encontrándose con la chica, quien llevaba el traje da maid y un cuchillo en la mano. "Oh, no! Sakuya, ha traído sus cuchillos!" Dijo riendo, mientras la, _ahora_, peliblanca le miraba mal.

"ja-ja-ja, flandre-sama, creo que hoy no podrá comer sus pasteles!" Dijo seriamente, mientras la rubia hacia un puchero mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. "Eh? Por que? Solo estoy jugando, piyo-chan!"

Entraron en el auto que esperaba afuera por ellas y siguieron riendo, hasta llegar a la convención donde con los carnet entraron y se dirigieron a donde mary debería estar. Para kaoru hoy seria un día difícil y como no decirlo? Debía de estar de lo más amorosa con la persona que mas odiaba y luego tocar una cantar una canción que es considerada imposible.

Por suerte todo iba de maravilla y antes de empezar su presentación estaba un poco nerviosa, temblaba y estaba un poco pálida cosa que preocupo a miko, quien rápidamente se acerco. "Kaoru, estas bien? No es necesario que hagas! Yo practique el tema de sakuya en la guitarra!" Dijo como consolación, mientras la menor negaba enérgicamente.

Por suerte, logro cantar a la perfección la canción, fue entonces cuando su celular sonó y miro a miko. "Piyo-chan! Debo irme!" Dijo con una expresión triste, la chica sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "No te preocupes, ve en paz!"

La chica asintió dándole una sonrisa y corrió al baño a cambiarse, luego recibió un mensaje dándole la dirección de adonde debía ir, lugar al que se dirigió corriendo.

* * *

Giro el pomo de la puerta y entro en la habitación jadeando, había corrido mucho quizás mas de lo que debía.

"Lamento…llegar…tarde" Dijo mientras apoyaba la espalda de la puerta, dio un suspiro y luego camino hacia donde debía estar su familia. "Bueno, supongo que ya podemos comenzar…" Dijo el bebe con malicia, escondiendo la mirada bajo la fedora de su sombrero.

"Organice estas peleas, para que entiendan la diferencia que existe entre ustedes y una familia mafiosa y lo que deben y no deben hacer. Serán batallas con objetivos fáciles, aunque necesitaran defenderse" Dijo el bebe, mientras kaoru miraba fijamente el suelo.

"Es el laberinto, verdad?" Pregunto, mientras el Arcobaleno asentía, un aura deprimente empezó a salir de la chica, la última vez que reborn le había retado a pasar por uno su cabello había sufrido daños.

"Tienen 10 minutos para llegar al centro, si tardan mas las baldosas se irán cayendo, aunque puede que algunas se caigan antes de que las toquen" Dijo, mientras gokudera asentía. "Sera algo fácil, no se preocupe jyuudaime! Ganare esta batalla!"

"Gokudera, no-te-confies" Le dijo kaoru en un tono serio, antes de que gokudera pudiera reclamarle reborn hablo. "Comiencen" Y un ¡Bang! Les dio la señal de comenzar.

Empezaron a correr, aunque al momento de cruce se separaron, el tiempo iba corriendo, kaoru estaba avanzando, aunque al llegar a una baldosa en especifico, se sorprendió ya que al pisarla una cadena salió y le ato el pie.

Kaoru miro el reloj que tenia en la mano, restaban aproximadamente 7 minutos, no le quedo otra opción que sacar de la caja la guardaña y tratar de romper las cadenas, pero no les pasaba nada, ningún rasguño.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Pensó en voz alta, mientras tomaba la cadena, al observarla más de cerca se dio cuenta de algo. "Gokudera! Ten cuidado con las baldosas que se encuentran cerca de las partes sin salida!" Grito, mientras seguía jalándola cadena, pero no le sucedía nada.

"Maldita sea!" se quejo en voz baja, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo el otro anillo, al encontrarlo, pulso el botón de la caja, haciendo que cambiara de rojo a blanco con detalles en dorado. Se coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y le inyecto llamas a la caja.

Minutos después, el rugido de un animal resonó cosa que sorprendió a todas las familias, quienes estaban en cuartos colocados en la roca, en la parte de la cual debían salir para ganar. "Nee, _Toccare arcobaleno(1)_, Salva a gokudera, yo me protejo con ayuda de rot"

* * *

Gokudera estaba un poco feliz, estaba siguiendo la teoría de mantener la mano sobre la parte derecha de la pared, que por ahora le iba de maravilla aunque llevaba mucho rato asi, miro el reloj y se sorprendió. 3…2…1 y todas las baldosas empezaron a caer, iba a usar su sistema C.A.I pero la garra de la semi-aguila gigante le sostuvo.

"Estas bien, gokudera?" Pregunto la chica quien estaba siendo sostenida por un hombre vestido completamente de negro, quien poseía alas. "Perdimos?" Pregunto, la chica negó. "No te debería importar eso, estamos bajo ataque enemigo" Dijo mientras señalaba arriba, gokudera se sorprendió al ver lo que había, era como una especie de red hecha de muchas cadenas encendidas en una llama índigo.

"Has que el grifo me suelte, usare mi sistema C.A.I" Dijo mientras la chica asentía, miro al grifo quien llevo a gokudera a la parte en la cual debían de llevar al haber ganado.

* * *

Por otro lado, las familias estaban tratando de salir pero estaban estancados, la puerta y las ventanas por mas golpes que llevaran no les sucedía nada, fabrizio estaba hecho una furia, golpeaba todo lo que podía (No, no era sus guardianes), la puerta, la ventana, la pared, hasta el suelo.

Lo mismo era con vongola, las armas-caja, los animales, pero nada, la puerta y la ventana seguían iguales, era como una…ILUSION! Eso es! Estaban atrapados en una ilusión!

* * *

Gokudera y kaoru estaban atacando a la red de cadenas, pero esta era inservible, ya que al ser una ilusión debían atacar primeramente al creador de estas. "Gokudera, no importa cuanto ataquemos, estamos dentro de una ilusión…" Dijo jadeando kaoru.

"Que pasa? Acaso tienes miedo de mi, _mi preciado juguete_?" Hablo una voz desde las alturas que hizo que kaoru se estremeciera, el muy maldito se había atrevido a llamarle juguete, de nuevo. "A quien le dices juguete?" Pregunto con un tono de voz tétrico.

"A ti" Respondió, mientras varias cadenas salían directo a kaoru, pero antes de que estas le tocasen, se iban derritiendo. "¿Qué…" Se dijo Oliver mentalmente. "No soy un maldito juguete con el que puedes jugar a tu parecer…" Dijo la chica escondiendo su mirada bajo el cabello rubio que caía sobre su cara, tenía apretados los dientes y para mala suerte de Oliver tenia sed de ver sangre.

"Toccare, regresa a la caja, dudo que quieras ver la lluvia de sangre…" Pidió mientras el grifo asentía y regresaba a la caja, siendo cargada por el hombre. "Rot, tu también hazlo…Por favor" Dijo mientras el hombre asentía y la chica señalaba la parte que estaba mas cercana a Oliver, lugar donde el hombre la dejo.

"Gokudera, preocúpate por sacar a todos de donde están…Este maldito y yo, tenemos cuentas que arreglar" Gokudera iba a reclamar pero al ver la seriedad con la que la chica le hablaba decidió hacer lo que le pidió.

"Bien, azurro…te dije la ultima vez que verías lo que mi guardaña es capaz de hacer (2)" Dijo mientras sacaba de la caja-arma, la guardaña. Minutos después la chica y el pelinegro empezaron a pelear, el chico estaba en desventaja, la chica con cada ataque usaba una llama diferente y eso le debilitaba mucho.

"Perdiste…" Dijo la de orbes carmesí mientras mantenía el tono tétrico, el chico sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caia de su boca. "No lo creo…Mira abajo"

Una cadena muy gruesa se dirigía al peli plateado para atravesarle, la chica se tiro de donde estaba…Aun había esperanza de que pudiera salvarle.

* * *

Las gotas de sangre empezaron a caer, todos miraban impactados la escena, la sangre goteaba cada vez, con más rapidez. Las puertas y las ventanas de los dos bandos se destruyeron de un estallido._ Esto era lo que deberian tomar como un mal momento_.

* * *

¿A quien le dio la cadena? ¿A gokudera? ¿A kaoru? Sintonicenos la proxima vez que nate-san escriba y publique el otro cap.

* * *

(1): Grifo arcoiris.

(2): No se si recuerdan, en la parte que los fan-boys perseguian a kaoru y aparecio hibari. En ese momento ella lo llamo y amenazo.

* * *

¿Review?


	17. Chapter 14

Nate: Buenas, queridos herbivoros!

Nero: Al parecer su humor a mejorado, nate-san..*Tomando te al estilo japones*

Nate: Si, una persona tan _awesome_ como yo, no puede deprimirse por cosas tan pequeñas...jajaja!

Nero: KHR! le pertenece a akira amano-sama, pero eso ya lo saben...

Nate: Shyano es de diamond!

Nero: Las respuestas de los review...

Nate: Bien!

* * *

**Go men123**: _Quizas? Cuando leas el capitulo te daras cuenta de quien fue el dañado :D *risa malevola*_

**Comadreja-chan**: _Me atrevo porque soy la autora... ok no xD. OMG! Que miedo! *Sale corriendo a esconderse muy muy lejos* Nero: Nate-san esta ausente, gracias por tu comentario...BEEEEEEP-...BEEP-..._

* * *

"Es aburrido estar aquí!" Dijo kaoru, mientras su hermano negaba. "No. Al menos hasta que la herida mejore…" Dijo suspirando. "Maldición! Llevo mas de un mes aquí…" Se quejo la menor, cruzándose de brazos. "No te quejes, solo llevas 32 días…" Dijo su hermano frunciendo el ceño levemente.

"Y eso no es un mes y un dia, tonto hermano?" Pregunto kaoru fulminante, mientras fabrizio reía nerviosamente. "Tienes razón, pero recuerdas que antes de **eso** habías tenido hipotermia y tu cuerpo no es una maquina" Dijo cerrando los ojos y con un tono algo soberbio.

"Pero gokudera salió antes de aquí!" Se quejo la rubia inflando los mofletes, mientras su hermano le miraba enojado. "Te lo acabo de decir! Tuviste hipotermia, eso debilita tu cuerpo…además, te mueves mucho! Ya han tenido que volver a cerrar la herida al menos 3 veces!" Dijo dándole un zape en la frente a su hermana.

"Creo que llego la hora de decirte algo importante…" Dijo en un tono serio. "Que? Orión esta embarazada?" Pregunto, mientras su hermana le miraba sorprendido. "Ehm…si, pero eso no es lo que te quiero decir! Además, como lo sabes?"

"Simple, un día la vi mirándose en el espejo y quejándose de que estaba "engordando, este mes no me acoso tanto, además de su tanta bipolaridad…" Suspiro kaoru, mientras su hermano asentía tomándolo como excusa valida. "Y quien es el padre?"

"Creo que es el francés ese…el que nunca me cayo bien!" Ante esa respuesta kaoru se echo a reír. "Nee, hermano…no será que estas celoso?" La cara de fabrizio estaba roja, kaoru siguió riendo, había logrado avergonzar a su hermano.

"N-No es como q-que orión me gustase…" Exclamo nervioso, la chica sonrió. "Fabri-nii-chan, yo no he dicho nada de gustar…Oh! Que diría mi cuñada si se entera!" Dijo fingiendo sorpresa, mientras su hermano negaba enérgicamente. "Bueno, yo no me quejo de que te caigas al lago con una camiseta blanca…Y que en ese momento estés siendo perseguida por un kyo-chan celoso…"

Y ¡Pum!, Una sonrojada kaoru le había tirado una almohada. "Y que después llegues gritando a la casa que sujetador no usaras…" Dijo, mientras otra almohada le golpeaba. "Ok, ya dejo de hablar…y espera! Nos desviamos del tema principal!" Se quejo regresándole las almohadas a su hermana.

"Entonces, que querías decirme…?" Pregunto kaoru, mientras arreglaba sus almohadas. "He decidido que este mes será el ultimo que pasaras en Japón, regresaremos a Italia antes de tu cumpleaños…" Dijo en voz seria mientras la chica le miraba muy sorprendida.

"Pero…" Soltó bajito, pero el chico le interrumpió. "Ya lo he decidido kaoru y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión…" Dijo, mientras la chica tragaba fuerte, tenia muchas ganas de llorar. "Es por los secuestros, verdad?" El hombre asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

"Tengo un mes para decirle adiós a todo, cierto?" Fabrizio volvió a asentir, kaoru sabia que no le quedaba otra opción: La única cosa que le mantenía en Japón eran sus amigos, el cosplay y su novio. "Bien…" Suspiro con voz quebrada.

"Buenos días!" Saludo la doctora entrando con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras kaoru la miraba extrañada. "Su sonrisa me dice que me iré de este lugar hoy, cierto o falso?" Pregunto cruzando los dedos. "Si, así es! Aunque recuerda que cualquier cosa, ya sabes te duele o cualquier cosa, no dudes en venir…bien?" Dijo mientras la chica sonreía.

"Pagame hermano!" Dijo la rubia mientras su hermano le daba unos cuantos billetes. "Estaban apostando?" Los dos asintieron, mientras la chica buscaba el bolso que estaba debajo de la camilla. "Me iré a cambiar…y voy a visitar a kyoya" Dijo mientras el chico asentía, la doctora suspiro, kaoru ya había salido de la habitación.

La chica se cambio y se coloco una sudadera amarillo con el dibujo de un pollito y unos shorts de color negro, además de unas botas de tacón. Luego salió de camino a namimori media, donde esperaba ver a kyoya.

Cuando llego camino a la sala del comité de disciplina, donde kyoya debería estar pero para su sorpresa no estaba, seguramente debía estar en la azotea, durmiendo o hablando con hibird (1). A paso lento se dirigió a la azotea en donde hibari estaba un poco distraído mirando al frente.

"Nee, kyoya…?" Pregunto sentándose a su lado, pero este no respondió. "Mou…mas divertido es hablar con hibird, no?" Pregunto mirando al avecilla amarilla, mientras esta cantaba el himno de su preciada escuela. "_Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No__Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii(2)_"

"Supongo que no sabes otra canción, verdad? Me imagino que kyoya no se enojara si te enseño otra…" Suspiro, mientras pensaba en que canción podía enseñarle a hibird. "Oh! Te enseñare la que el canto…o al menos lo que recuerdo"

"_Deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to,__Furueru te wo sashidasu kimi,__Manzoku deshou mou,__Shikai kara kie usete__, __Ja nai to kizutsuku yo(3)_" canto con cuidado y lentitud, no se sabia la canción completa y no era que le importase mucho el significado, que por cierto era un poco…No se como decirlo, que daba ganas de morder hasta la muerte?..Es posible.

"_Wao! Ai nante shiranai__, __Ai shikata wakaranai__, __Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame__, __Wao! Egao mo namida mo__, __Yowamushi no shiwaza da ne__, __Arugamama no sugata de__, __Nasugamama no kokoro de__, __Ikiteyuku boku no jama shinaide(4)_" Una voz gruesa ronca siguió cantando, la chica sonrió y pregunto: "Dormías con los ojos abiertos…o pensabas?"

"Cuanto llevas aquí, herbívoro?" Pregunto con voz cortante, mientras la chica inflaba las mejillas. "Por que volví a ser herbívoro?" Pregunto mirando al pelinegro quien desde donde estaba cerró los ojos. "Desde que _intentaste_ salvar al herbívoro de las bombas…" Dijo con una pizca de ironía.

"Lo dices como si la cadena me hubiera atravesado a mi solamente, si no sabias hibari kyoya también le atravesó a el…pero mi recuperación tardo mas, porque si se te olvida días antes había sido encerrada en el congelador que hay en el sótano de la casa…" Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Sigues siendo herbívoro…" Dijo, mientras la chica le miraba mal pero luego su semblante entristecía. "Kyoya, fabrizio te dijo…algo?" Pregunto con voz quebrada, mientras el azabache asentía, las lágrimas se iban reuniendo en sus ojos.

"Considero que un mes es muy poco…" Dijo cabizbaja, su hermano tenia razón, pero aun así le dolía separarse de Japón. "Aunque…Kyoya, puedo pedirte un pequeño favor?" Pregunto mirando al prefecto quien soltó un corto. "No"

"Hmph! Eres molesto…Solo es un pequeño favor, vamos kyoya…Complace a tu novia, vamos!" dijo abrazándose al cuello del moreno, mientras este se volteaba a verla, quedando peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. "Estas tratando de decir que no te complazco?" Pregunto mirando a la chica, a quien se le subió el color a la cara.

"Bueno, si hablamos de _esos_ términos, estoy muy bien complacida…(5)" Dijo fijando la mirada muy lejos de la cara del prefecto. "Pero, vamos, es el único capricho que he tenido!" Dijo, mientras este negaba.

"Odio a las personas necias…" Dijo, mientras esta se despegaba de el. "Pues…Tengo a mi _querido _amigo tsuna!" Dijo mientras sacaba el teléfono y marcaba unos cuantos números. "Hola? Se encuentra tsuna? Okay…Tsuna? Nee, puedes hacerme otro favor? No es para ahora, si muchas gracias por preguntar. Pero, después te digo que e-….no se vale kyoya!"

Y eso fue lo que dijo la chica al ver como el prefecto tiraba su teléfono, hacia la planta baja de namimori media. "¿Qué demonio te pasa?" Pregunto cruzándose de brazos, mientras como respuesta obtenía una mordida. "Duele!"

"No me gusta compartir" Dijo el prefecto, luego de despegarse del cuello de la chica, se dio la vuelta y regreso dentro de la escuela. "Oye! No me dejes hablando sola!" Se quejo, pero ya el prefecto estaba muy lejos de ahí.

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer la señorita tiene un novio muy posesivo, no crees weiβ-tan?" Pregunto una voz masculina con ironía, la chica volteo y se encontró con dos chicos que no pasaban de los 15 años, el primero estaba vestido con un uniforme militar de color negro.

Sus ojos al igual que su cabello lacio eran de tonalidad oscuro, muy contraria al otro. Quien tenía el cabello rubio ondulado y los ojos de un gris que se asemejaba al blanco, llevaba el mismo uniforme militar que el otro, pero se diferenciaba por ser completamente blanco. "Supongo…Noire-tan" Respondió el rubio mirando al pelinegro.

"Debo de preguntar… ¿Quién demonios son?" Pregunto kaoru, mientras las miradas de los dos chicos se escondían bajo el sombrero que formaba parte del uniforme. "Somos…Tus mascotas, pero mas importante…Seremos tus guardianes, a partir de ahora en adelante" Dijeron al unisonó.

* * *

Nate: YUPIII! Tenemos personajes nuevos!

weiβ: Por favor, dejen su review y nate-san estará muy agradecida

Noire: Claro, porque es feo tener que soportar a una nate-san deprimida

Nero: Por que rayos me quitan protagonismo? **YO** soy el ayudante de nate-san, no ustedes pequeñas criaturas del demonio.

Noire: Del demonio? EH? Nate-san vio como me llamo!

Nate: *le da un zape a nero*

Nero: ¿Que? Ahora te pones de su lado! Te voy a dejar de hablar, nate-san

Nate: Hazlo ._.

* * *

(1): Hay un CD, donde gokudera, yamamoto están tratando de averiguando en que clase estudia hibari y tsuna al final de la tarde va a la azotea y hibari charla con hibird.

(2): El himno de namimori!

(3) y (4): Busquen la traducción de esa canción (hitoribotcchi no sadame) y se darán cuenta del porque la interprete como con ganas de morder hasta la muerte.

(5): _Autoras mal-pensadas everywhere e.e_

**¿Review?**


	18. Chapter 15

Nero: Buenos dias, esta vez Yo presentare el cap, ya que nate-san tiene sueño. KHR! es de amano akira-sama.

* * *

**Mukii**:_ Me preocupe cuando no comentaste, soy una paranoica xd._

**Comadreja-chan**: _Ya te lo dije por MP xD, aunque puede ser que fabrizio cambie de opinion...Nadie sabe._

**Go men123**: _Pero, si para que kaoru se vaya falta mucho xDD_

* * *

"Explíquenme de nuevo y con lentitud…¿Cómo demonios son mis guardianes?" Pregunto kaoru sobándose las sienes, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanta información, dada por los dos opuestos jóvenes. "Déjamelo a mi" Dijo el rubio, haciendo un ademan para callar al otro.

"Sabe lo que son mundos paralelos?" Pregunto weiβ mirando a kaoru quien negó. "Cada palabra, cada acción, siquiera cada pensamiento, te llevan a un camino diferente, al que nosotros llamamos "Rutas". Es como un juego con varios finales, pero la diferencia es que este esta en el mundo real y no tienes vuelta atrás"

"Cada ruta esta separada, _lógicamente_. Pero hay un error llamado "Clonación de datos" y que ejemplo mas claro de este error que lo que paso durante tu secuestro, cuando viste a tu yo del futuro de 10 años, _de ese entonces_" Dijo haciendo hincapié en varias palabras, como resaltándolas.

"¿Cómo saben…eso?" Pregunto kaoru algo impactado, por lo ya dicho por el rubio. "No me gusta que me interrumpan!" Exclamo weiβ con un enojo que hizo que kaoru se estremeciera. "El error se da cuando un mundo paralelo irrumpe en otro de manera repentina, aunque con un propósito"

"En pocas palabras, la kaoru de otro mundo vino a este mundo, quebrando las barreras espacio-tiempo que se dedican a mantener los mundos en orden" Dijo noire suspirando. "Aunque las consecuencias pueden ser otros errores llamados "_detonación o desfragmentación de existencia_". El primero consiste en este mundo no existas mas y que todos te olviden" Ante esto kaoru trago duro, podía desaparecer y no ser recordada.

"En cambio, el otro solo borra tu memoria, mas no tus conocimientos!" Exclamo con una sonrisa el moreno. "Tenemos un 60% de probabilidades de que te ocurra la desfragmentación y solo borre tu memoria" Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"Siguen sin resolver mi duda…" Dijo impacientemente, mientras estos se rascaban la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Pues…veras, una forma muy fácil de decirlo, puede ser…somos los semi-humanos existentes en otro mundo, pero, al nosotros ser traídos a esta ruta, logramos evitar el cause de daños en las barreras" Dijo el rubio, mientras kaoru ladeaba la cabeza, que no le entendía.

"Somos semi-humanos, creados en otra ruta a partir de la llama _Arcobaleno,_ ósea la mezcla de todas las llamas, en esa ruta, ocurrió la detonación de existencia, pero antes de que tu existencia fuera borrada, logramos llegar aquí, ya que si nos hubiéramos quedado, somos borrados, igualmente." Dijo noire, se tallaba los ojos con fastidio.

"Entonces, no son humanos…Animales de la caja-arma?" Pregunto mirándoles, mientras estos ladeaban la cabeza. "Puede decirse, pero no tenemos necesidad de estar encerrados en una caja…y tenemos necesidades humanas: El comer, el bañarse e ir al baño, dormir, etcétera" Dijo weiβ enumerando sus necesidades con los dedos.

"Pero, mi duda… Por que son mis guardianes?" Pregunto, estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra mesa, cuanto costaba resolver esa duda. "Es mas bien un capricho y una promesa que le hicimos a la otra kaoru" Explico noire con los ojos cerrados.

"Ella dijo que nos hiciéramos cargos de ti, ya que tienes prohibido morir hasta que no se cumpla el plazo de los diez años" Dijo monótonamente weiβ, mientras los ojos carmesí de la chica se ampliaban por la sorpresa.

"Nee, kaoru…quienes son?" Pregunto fabrizio, entrando a la sala y fijando su mirada en los dos chicos con gabardinas militares frente a su pequeña hermanita. "Mis guardianes?" Dijo confundida. "¡¿Qué?"

* * *

_**Después de explicaciones, firma de tratados de paz, mas explicaciones y mucho mas.**_

* * *

"Bien, pero los vigilo…que conste!" Dijo mientras miraba a los dos chicos, fulminante. "Nii-san, ¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto la rubia observando los vendajes del brazo del mayor, levanto la manga y se encontró con muchos más vendajes. "Recuerdas lo ultimo que te dije acerca de pelearte con otras personas si no es necesario?"

"Y lo que me hiciste…" Susurro con miedo, pero para su salvación alguien toco la puerta. "Voy a abrir!" Dijo, mientras iba como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta a abrirle al causante de las heridas. (Ya saben quien es, no?)

"Nee, kyoya…puedo ver tu brazo?" Pregunto como cual niña del exorcista la rubia, el cabello le tapaba la cara y eso era muy pero _**muy mala**_ señal. "hn…Me niego" Dijo este, mientras el mayor tragaba fuerte. "Si sigue así…¡EL MODO IMPERATIVO! Corre hibari!" Chillo el rubio no muy masculinamente."Oh. Lo recordaste hermano, pero eso no te salvara!"

Oh, si, ese día aprendieron que una novia y/o hermana enojada, es peor enfrentarse a…No tengo ni idea, nada se le compara…Rayos!...

* * *

"Nee, kyo-chan, que se siente ser mordido por un herbívoro?" Pregunto kaoru con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de vendar la última herida del pelinegro, ya que ella había sido la culpable.

* * *

Se que este cap, esta medio enredado, por cierto...En el proximo capitulo: ¿Haru Nate interview dangerous-dayo?

Review? :D


	19. Chapter 16

Nate: Minna-sama! Konnichiwa!

Nero: Ohayo!

Nate: El dia de hoy traigo un capitulo, debo decir...Ha sido el capitulo mas dificil! Ya que ademas del capitulo, esta una sorpresa y las entrevistas haru nate interview dayo!

Nero: KHR! Es de akira amano!

Nate: Los review de anterior cap, los respondo al subir al otro! :D (Me están mandando a dormir ¬¬)

* * *

"Nee, kao-chan, deberías levantarte…Alguien te trajo algo" Dijo noire, mientras se recostaba al lado de la dormida chica y la abrazaba. "Dejame dormir…Noire" Se quejo esta, mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Hoy no tenias esa cita con tu novio?" Pregunto, mientras kaoru se volteaba a mirarlo. "Que hora es?" Pregunto, mientras el otro veía el reloj en su muñeca. "Las 8:00 am" Dijo, mientras kaoru abría la boca impresionada. "No me alcanzara el tiempo!" Grito mientras el pelinegro sonreía.

"Ahora voy a despertar a weiβ!" Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba a buscar al otro, que debía estar durmiendo muy cómodamente. Kaoru estaba en el baño dándose una rápida ducha, como había podido olvidarlo! Kyo-chan se enojaría más, ya que todavía seguía enojado de la vez en que le mordió hasta la muerte.

Luego de salir, procedió a vestirse con lo primero que encontró. Que era un una camiseta roja y un short negro pomposo que tenia tirantes, se coloco las calcetas cortas de color negro y los zapatos rojos.

Luego se miro en el espejo, que haría con su cabello? Se miro en el espejo con horror, le quedaba poco tiempo, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un chico rubio, quien arqueo una ceja y dijo: "Piensas ir así?" Pregunto, mientras kaoru le miraba extrañada. "Así?"

"Supongo que me toca ayudarte…" Rio mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás, weiβ podía ser un poco obsesivo con lo que a moda respecta.

* * *

"Nee, weiβ, es una cita…No había necesidad de tanto brillo" Dijo noire, mirando a la chica. Tenía un vestido rojo sencillo, pero si le agregamos las extensiones y que a una loli todo le queda bien, además de las horquillas y una tsundere y sonrojada kaoru…obtenemos una muy linda chica. "Supongo que me toca.." Dijo noire, mientras weiβ le daba una mirada envenenada, nadie podía quejarse de su sentido de la moda, que, _según el_, era perfecto.

* * *

Kaoru ahora llevaba una camiseta blanca que tenia las letras "I –corazon- NY", llevaba un short negro, calcetas y zapatillas rojas converse, además del suéter abierto de color negro. Aun llevaba el poco maquillaje, pero seguía viéndose bien.

"Ves? Algo mas casual…" Dijo noire mientras le revolvía el cabello a kaoru, se había deshecho de las extensiones, además, estaban en pleno verano y kaoru tenia el cabello corto, principalmente, porque _antes_ se travestía y segundo, odiaba tener que recogerse el cabello cuando hacia mucho calor.

"Se me hace tarde!" grito, antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes pudiera pelear, luego salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, de camino a namimori media.

Pero, como la autora de esta historia siempre quiere que pasen cosas nunca antes vistas, un tipo rubio en caballo **sin sus subordinados**, iba en medio de la calle y kaoru iba corriendo, que podría pasar?... Pues, simple, kaoru tuvo que saltar al rubio.

"La próxima vez, ten cuidado,_ bronco_" Dijo, sin ver a la cara al rubio, quien le miro. "Supongo, _lika_" Dijo este, pero la chica, _olímpicamente_, le ignoro y siguió corriendo hacia namimori. Al llegar se sorprendió de lo que vio, hibari kyoya _por primera vez_, no estaba usando el uniforme de su adorada namimori.

"Si sigues con la boca abierta, te entraran moscas…"Dijo el moreno, mientras la chica asentía enérgicamente y cerraba la boca. "Nee, Aun sigue mi castigo?" Pregunto mirando al prefecto, hace una semana cuando ella le había mordido hasta la muerte, además de que no le hablo los primeros tres días tampoco le dejo ver hibird, cosa que durante los siguientes 2 días deprimió a kaoru.

"Si…" Fue la corta respuesta del prefecto, la chica en forma de respuesta inflo sus mofletes, mientras iba a abrazar a su novio, quien no se inmuto por el contacto, al final, estaba acostumbrado.

"Nee, a donde vamos?" Pregunto la más pequeña, mientras el pelinegro le tomaba de la mano. "Es una sorpresa" Dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar, siendo seguido por kaoru.

* * *

Habían tomado el tren, cosa que sorprendió a kaoru, tan lejos quedaba el lugar a donde iban? Pero más sorprendió a kaoru cuando llegaron a su destino, el parque de diversiones.

"uwah…" Exclamo kaoru con una sonrisa, mirando a todos lados. "A cual vamos primero?" Pregunto el pelinegro, quería que su novia disfrutara el último mes, _que ya se había reducido a 3 semanas_, en Japón.

"A la montaña rusa? Si?" Pregunto kaoru, parecía una niña a la cual le han dado el dulce que le gusta, hibari asintió y fueron a hacer la fila.

Y así comenzaron a ir de una atracción a otra, hasta que llegaron a la casa del miedo, al principio kaoru no quería entrar, pero hibari la reto…y bueno, ya saben como son estos dos…a veces.

"Bien! Entrare!" Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y entrando a la casa seguida del pelinegro, empezaron a caer y a aparecer los muñecos, cosa por la cual pegaba un grito. Cuando cayó la mujer de pelo negro, kaoru empezó a llorar y se aferro a kyoya de tal manera, que termino clavándole las uñas en la espalda, pero este ni sintió.

"Al final tenias miedo…" Dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado y le acariciaba el cabello, para que se calmase. "Claro que no…Solo tengo sueño…" Dijo con voz ahogada, kyoya le separo de si mismo y le seco las lágrimas. "Vamos, debemos salir…" Kaoru le miro horrorizada, no se quería mover de ahí.

* * *

"Nee, podemos ir a la ruleta de la fortuna?" Pregunto, al montarse kaoru estaba muy concentrada en ver su alrededor, que no se dio cuenta, cuando kyoya hizo que se sentara en sus piernas, abrazando su cintura. "E-Eh?" balbuceo, al ver en que lugar estaba sentada.

"Así es mas cómodo para mi…" Susurro hibari, mientras kaoru le miraba fijamente. "Nee, kyoya, hay algo que aun no he podido decirte…" Dijo mirando el suelo. "Solo haz silencio, estas arruinando el momento" Dijo el prefecto mientras hundía su cara en el cuello del prefecto. "Supongo que así estará bien…" pensó kaoru, mientras sonreía melancólicamente.

"Te quiero kyoya!" Chillo como una niña, abrazando al prefecto y depositando pequeños besos en su boca.

* * *

"Y a ustedes que les paso?" Pregunto kaoru, mirando a los dos chicos que tenían _picadas de mosquito_ por todo el cuerpo, estaban sonrojados y sin camisa. "N-Nada" Balbucearon al unisonó. "Claro…y yo soy bugs bunny" Dijo con sarcasmo la mas pequeña.

"¿Cuándo te convertiste en conejo?" Pregunto el rubio, mientras kaoru se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano. "¿Son pareja?" Pregunto kaoru, mientras estos se miraban y luego asintieron. "No tenemos las misma posibilidades de amar de un ser humano normal…Así que porque no amar al otro?" Dijo noire, mientras kaoru asentía.

"No tengo ningún problema, aunque traten de no hacer tanto ruido cuando hagan _algo_…y limpien el desorden, kyoya llegara en cualquier momento" Suspiro cansinamente, mientras se adentraba a la cocina, su hermano tuvo que regresar a Italia y debía cocinar de nuevo, ya que cuando fabrizio estaba en Japón, el cocinaba.

* * *

"Nee, kao-chan, un paquete te llego esta mañana…" Dijo weiβ, mientras cargaba la caja, la chica le miro y fue a abrirlo, pero se sorprendió de lo que vio. "M-Mi v-violín?" Balbuceo observando el delicado instrumento en su estuche y había una nota.

"_Supongo que me costo mucho conseguir arreglarlo, pero esta como nuevo! Espero que te guste, atentamente Kristiel_." Leyo en voz alta. "Es una chica?" Pregunto noire un poco confundido. "No! Es un chico…El es un amigo" Dijo sonriendo.

"Pero…tienes novio, sabias?" Dijo weiβ, mientras kaoru le pisaba. "Auch…Solo decía…" se quejo. "Yo no he dicho que me gustase! Además, amo mucho a kyoya…" Dijo lo último un poco bajo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Tienes un piano, verdad?" Pregunto el rubio, mientras la chica asentía levemente. "Y aun recuerdas como tocar, cierto?"Pregunto, mientras la chica volvía a asentir. "Tocamos después de comer?"

"Bien!" Asintió, mientras iba a terminar de cocinar, cosa en la que no tardo, ya luego empezaron a comer, situación a la cual hibari se les unió.

* * *

"Escucha primero y luego entras…" Dijo el rubio suspirando, coloco sus dedos sobre las blanquecinas teclas y empezó a tocar, no había partituras, pero el de orbes grises tocaba como si las hubiera. A los segundos kaoru se le unió con violín, la música en si era relajante y tranquila, pero algo melancólica según kaoru.

"Esta canción, me hace recordar…Los buenos y malos momentos que he pasado, todo lo que ganado y todo lo que he perdido" Se dijo mentalmente kaoru, mientras seguía tocando como apoyo para el alemán. "Se que hace mucho tiempo, pensé que no podría, pensé que no lo lograría…Pero hoy, ya es diferente, todo…La mafia, las humillaciones, mis tristezas, mis alegrías, ya son uno conmigo y nada lo va a cambiar."

"_Porque a pesar que el tiempo pase…_

_Porque a pesar de que mi pesar sea grande…_

_Así este muriendo por dentro…._

_Nunca debo olvidar que todas esas personas esperaran por mí…_

_Para consolarme y decirme que ya todo paso…._

_Decirme que todo estará bien…_

_Por eso, no debo de llorar…_

_Ya que las lágrimas y las palabras se las lleva el viento…_

_Pero el amor y el cariño se quedan como una piedra, varada en el desierto…"_

* * *

"Se quedo dormida?" Susurro noire, mientras miraba **indirectamente** a kaoru, quien dormía plácidamente recostada en el pecho del prefecto, quien tenia la mirada fija en la televisión. "Si…" Susurro el rubio. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Muy fácil.

Kaoru había propuesto que vieran una película, pero había cierto problema…El sofá era de tres plazas, así que no le quedo de otra, que quedar sentada en las piernas del prefecto, quien no se molesto.

El prefecto se levanto y cargo a kaoru, desde hace rato los herbívoros que estaban a su lado, no dejaban de susurrar como si no se dieran cuenta de que los estaba escuchan, pero, no los mordía hasta la muerte, ya que kaoru dormía sobre el.

Subía las escaleras a oscuras, ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas, lo único que iluminaba era la casi inexistente luz de luna. Un bostezo femenino llamo a su atención, centro su mirada en la chica, quien le miro con los ojos semi-abiertos.

"Bajame…" Susurro, mientras hibari la bajaba y a los minutos esta se levantaba del suelo e iba a su cuarto, hibari le miro durante un momento, había algo raro…pero no debía ser nada anormal…

* * *

Nate: Ahora el haru nate interview dangerous dayo!

* * *

¿~Haru Nate interview dangerous dayo~?

"Konbawa Minna-sama! Las entrevistas haru haru han vuelto!" Saludo una castaña de ojos de la misma tonalidad alegremente. "Haru-san, ya no son entrevistas haru haru….Pasaron a ser entrevistas haru nate…" Suspiro kaoru, con una expresión cansada.

"Eso es cierto!" Saludo otra castaña, con la diferencia de ser de orbes esmeralda. "Nee, nate-san, ¿Cuál será nuestro primer invitado?" Pregunto la de orbes avellana, mientras la otra se colocaba una mano sobre la barbilla. "Serán los guardianes y arisu!" Rio, mientras los dos chicos y la chica entraban y se sentaban en un sofá de color amarillo.

"Buenos días!" Saludaron con voz cantarina y una sonrisa. "Buenos días! Pues, como ya saben le haremos algunas preguntas! Ya saben…Como una entrevista!" Explico de orbes esmeralda, mientras escondía un teléfono en su espalda. "La primera pregunta es para arisu: ¿Qué se siente ser ignorada por tu familia?" Pregunto haru, la pregunta estaba en la tarjeta dada por reborn.

"…" La pelinegra no respondió nada y se fue a su rincón oscuro. "Supongo que se siente muy mal…" Dijo noire irónicamente. "Bien! La otra es para weiβ y para noire!: ¿Qué creen que piensen las seguidoras de este fic, tras la revelación de que son pareja?" Pregunto la de cola de caballo.

Sus semblantes ensombrecieron y luego empezaron a perseguir a la de orbes verdes gritando: "LAS ENTREVISTAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LO PERSONAL!"

"Supongo que será hasta la próxima…NERO! SALVAME!" Grito mientras era perseguida por los dos chicos. "Nate-san…Espere!"

* * *

Nero: Ahora la sorpresa, por la cual nate-san, lloro, chillo y pataleo...

Nate: Espero que la disfruten!

Nate: La primera vez que lo hice, se congelo la computadora...

Nero: Pero lo volvio a hacer...Y ahi esta!

**Edit**: Tendran que entrar a photobucket y colocar "Kaoru_Russo" Mi cuenta se llama "Nate-is-Awesome" (Fanfiction no me deja subir links)

¿Review? :D


	20. Chapter 17

Nate: Konbawa minna-sama!

Nero: Yo! lector(a)-san.

Nate: Ehm, nero puedes explicar...**eso**?

Nero: Bueno, nate-san debe dar dos noticias...una buena y una mala.

Nate: Pero, las dare al final del capitulo...porque se que solo quieren el capitulo, Devoradores de fanfics!

Nero: Nate-san, por favor no insulte a los lectores...

Nate: Ta bien...Ahora respondere los review de los dos caps.

Nero: KHR! es de akira amano-sama

* * *

(Capitulo 18-15)

**Comadreja-chan**:_ Si, asi es,vienen en son de paz. Si le hubieran dicho eso a kaoru, creo que habia entendido mas. LOL._

**Mukii**: _Bueno, sacando cuentas, llegas a tiempo XDD. No puede ser en la lista...no se, de otro color. No quiero tener enemigos -A-_

**Go men123**: _Resumen: Vienen en son de paz, son buenos, asi que no hay problema xDD._

* * *

(Capitulo 19-16)

**Artemisa93**:_ Wah! Me alegro que te guste! Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste es cap :D_

**Comadreja-chan**_: Esa era la idea! Sorprender a todo el mundo con el descubrimiento! :D Mas corto? Bueno, mas bien yo digo que no cuadra con la descripción que hice en algún capitulo sobre ella, que esta muy corto. _

* * *

"Wah! No puedo creer que me vaya dentro de dos semanas!" Lloriqueo kaoru, rodando en su cama con la pijama aun puesta. "Y lo peor de todo, es que me siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado un camión por encima…y que varia viene hoy! Maldición!"

Miro la puerta durante un momento, los muy idiotas de sus guardianes, querían tenerla encerrada en su habitación hasta que mejorara. ¡¿Por un resfriado?... Era demasiado patético.

Si tan solo no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a visitar a tsuna el día pasado…"No hay señal de alguno…" Susurro, mientras iba a pasos insonoros a cambiarse, descarto a primera vista usar una falda o un vestido, la última vez que jugo al "_escondite_" con los sadomasoquistas de varia, destruyo la más de la mitad de la casa que tomaban para _esos _asuntos.

Cuando termino, se decidió un pantalón negro corto y una sudadera de rayas. Las calcetas como la mayoría de veces, eran largas y negras, con respecto a los zapatos, se decidió por unas botas militares por debajo de la rodilla, correría con mucha facilidad.

Con mucho sigilo y silencio, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, miro que debajo no hubiera nadie y con mucho cuidado fue trepando, hasta llegar al suelo, por un momento se mareo y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, ya luego lo demás fue fácil: Salir y correr a la casa de tsuna.

* * *

"Tsuna!...Olvide decirte qu-… ¡Oye!...No soy Squalo para que me andes tirando vasos o copas!" Se quejó kaoru, esquivando el vaso que le había lanzado el de orbes del mismo color que los suyos, xanxus. "Basura… ¿Preparada para perder?" Pregunto, mientras veía a un asustado tsuna pegando chillidos, lo de siempre.

"Mou, Es una perdida de tiempo… espero no tener que perder dinero…" Se quejo el andrógino ilusionista, mammon. "Shishishi…Te ves decidida, _lika_" Rio un divertido belphegor, haciendo que sus cuchillos silbaran al aire.

"Y Squ-…" Dijo ladeando la cabeza, pero fue interrumpida. "¡VOOI!" Dijo atacándola con espada, pero esta solo se movía mínimamente, evitando al ataque exitosamente. "Squalo, los daños a la pared…" Dijo kaoru, mientras colocaba la palma de su mano al frente.

Squalo le miro y a regañadientes saco el dinero y lo coloco en manos de la chica, quien se lo entrego a tsuna. Luego, dirigió su mirada carmín a los ojos de xanxus. "Ya sabes…Las mismas reglas, ósea…¡No hay reg-…" Trato de decir, pero ahora el que interrumpió fue tsuna. "¿A que se refieren?" Pregunto.

"¡Interrúmpeme de nuevo y no vivirás para contarlo! ¿Ok?" Dijo con un tono tan envenenado y gélido que hizo que tsuna se estremeciera. "Esto es un juego que hacemos cada año…pero esta vez es diferente, será aquí en Japón"

"Ya saben…" Dijo antes de tirarse por la ventana y que los varias salieran disparados en su búsqueda. Tsuna suspiro, ¿Qué demonio era aquello?. Miro la ventana y se encontró con un humo rosa. "_Juu-nen bazooka_?(1)" Se pregunto y se dirigió a la puerta. "Sawada Tsunayoshi" Llamaron dos personas, tsuna se volteo encontrándose con una chica y un chico de al menos 17 años.

"Tsunayoshi-san, es demasiado pequeño…comparado con su versión del futuro." Rio la chica, quien estaba balanceándose en la ventana. "Esta mal reírse de las personas…" Regaño el otro. "Futuro? Son…la versión del futuro de kaoru?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Quien sabe? Solo dijeron que tenían que hablar con ella. Además, perdimos la memoria." Dijeron encogiéndose de hombros, luego miraron fijamente a tsuna. "Aunque…por eso no estamos aquí y en cualquier momento varia se dará cuenta…Así que…" Lo señalaron. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, te retamos a ti y a tus guardianes, a unirse a nuestro juego de escondidas, a la tarde…El juego termina en la noche, cuando se nos unan, dejaremos de usar armas…Bye!" Y se tiraron por la ventana, dejando a un tsuna shockeado.

* * *

"Adonde se habrá ido?" Se pregunto el lame-suelas fúnebr-…el seguidor de su jefe, levi. "Señor, no hay señales de _lika_, por ninguna parte…" Dijo uno de sus súbditos. "Disculpe, pero a quien busca?" Preguntaron dos gemelos, la chica tenía un largo cabello rubio ondulado y llevaba lo que parecía ser el uniforme de alguna escuela.

El chico al igual que la chica tenía el cabello rubio, pero este era corto y más desordenado. "Era una chica? De cabello corto y bajita _(1)_?" Dijeron al unisonó haciendo ademanes con las manos. "Si. La han visto…?" Levi pensaba que llevaba la delantera. ¡Iluso! No sabía que la chica que buscaba eran los dos jóvenes que tenía al frente. _Cierto, no?_

"Pues…" La chica se coloco una mano en la barbilla. "Creo que la vi correr hacia el centro, justamente a la tienda de pasteles…" Dijo esta un poco indecisa. "Sabe donde queda?" Pregunto el chico mirando al de los paraguas (?).

"Si. Gracias de todos modos…" Dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y junto con sus súbditos avanzaba hacia la pastelería. Los chicos fingieron caminar hacia su casa, cosa que por ser 10 años antes no existiría. Una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus caras, al cambiarse y separarse, que diversión.

Pero espera…Acaso el efecto de la bazuca, no dura tan solo 5 minutos?...

* * *

Nate: Como amo dejar suspenso a los lectores de este fic...Bueno, dejando de la las cosas que amodoro (?). ahi dos cosas importantes que debo decirles:

**La mala**: Nos quedan tan solo tres capitulo y este fic se acaba, justamente el 6 de agosto.

_La buena_: Como tengo una tableta nueva y no voy tener que sufrir dibujando con mouse. He decidido hacer una pequeña especie de concurso, que consiste en responder esta pregunta sobre mi persona (Nate-san!)

¿Cual es la fecha exacta del nacimiento de nate-san? (La fecha esta usada en algun cumpleaños de los personajes de la familia russo, cual? Descubran...)

El premio sera un dibujo de algún personaje, quien sea. Tanto de KHR, como algunos de mis Oc's

¿Me dejan un review? :D?


	21. Chapter 18

Nate: Buenas!

Nero: Nate-san, es raro que no se ve deprimida...

Nate: Por qué?

Nero: Es el penultimo capitulo del fic...

Nate: Pero, el fic tendra secuela!

Nero: Cierto...

Nate: KHR! no me pertenece!

Nero: La respuesta de los review.

* * *

**Artemisa93**: _Si, mi una malvada! Muajajaja! *se atraganta* Nero, traeme un vaso de agua...(Nero: ¬¬)_

** Comadreja-chan**: _Mi no dira nada! y tu respuesta es incorrecta! (Del concurso) owo _

**Go men123**:_ Si, fuiste la ultima xDD _

* * *

Por primera vez, se estaba divirtiendo tanto. El chico de cabello rubio sonrió para sus adentros, aunque aun sentía curiosidad acerca de lo que vongola quería hablar con aquella chica, que _ellos_ llamaban su versión del pasado.

No entendía, no lo lograba entender…Era mas difícil de lo que parecía. Pero, dejando eso a un lado, varia aun seguía buscando a la chica, cosa que era un desastre, no en cualquier momento te aparece un tipo con una espada en la mano preguntándote por una chica que ni conoces.

O un bebe flotante, quejarse de que se le acabara el dinero. Pero, bah…Seguía siendo divertido. Ahora, antes de venir al pasado le había pedido a Tsunayoshi-san, que le explicara como hacer para que hibari kyoya se les uniera al juego.

El dijo que seria muy difícil, que tendría que pensar en tomar algo que fuera importante…o quizás peor, romper las reglas de la escuela, cosa que no haría ya que si el hibari de su tiempo se enterara le mordería hasta la muerte…y el odiaba la caja de arma de hibari, así que: Secuestraria a hibird.

Sonaba fácil, pero al contrario. Era como tener la soga ya amarrada al cuello y tropezarse en el borde de la silla. Sus pasos eran insonoros y su presencia ni se sentía. Estaba siendo lo más silencioso que podía.

Llego a la puerta de la azotea, y giro el pomo, comprobó el reloj de la pared. Pronto Tsunayoshi-san del pasado, se les uniría a su juego. Entró con una sonrisa burlona, que paso a ser sádica al ver al canario emprendiendo vuelo, justamente hacia donde el estaba.

"Kaoru, Kaoru…" Gorjeó el canario mientras descendía hasta su mano. "Quizás…? No, no lo creo. Aunque es raro que me conozcas hibird…" Dijo, aunque en un momento después su cuerpo estaba apresado en la pared y tenia una tonfa al cuello.

"Suéltalo…" Hablo la ronca voz del prefecto, el chico ladeo la mirada y fingió tristeza. "Por que? Ah cierto, tengo un carnívoro al frente…Por favor." Aguanto la risa y luego miro fijamente los ojos metalizados del prefecto. "Para que tenga de nuevo a hibird, debe unirse al juego que mi hermana y yo tenemos con varia…Puede preguntarle a Tsunayoshi-san…y oh! Recuerde: Existen dos tipos de carnívoros…Aquellos que son solitarios y aquellos que poseen las misma habilidades y juntos son mas fuertes…" Y antes de que el prefecto pudiera propinarle un tonfazo, una capa de niebla se lo llevo junto con su canario. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, te morderé hasta la muerte." Y luego, mordería al impertinente herbívoro.

* * *

"Listo?" Pregunto la chica, quien estaba de cabeza, sosteniéndose solamente con las piernas a la rama del árbol. El chico quien estaba de pie frente a ella, asintió. "Estamos listos…y" La chica se bajo de la rama y en menos de un minuto, varia y la decima generación estaba frente a ellos.

"Vamos a jugar…!" Dijeron antes de empezar a correr. "Por cierto, tenemos prohibido usar armas…Así que esperamos que con esa gran posibilidad logren atraparnos…" Rieron antes de separarse en un cruce, pobres versiones del pasado, eran gemelos y podían intercambiarse de lugares.

Pensar que a varia le habían dejado una carta en la pastelería diciendo que siguieran a la chica y a vongola otra, diciendo que siguieran al chico, cosa que no lograría…Habían intercambiado de puesto, después de todo…los gemelos son el reflejo del otro.

* * *

"Me atraparon!" Se quejo la chica que estaba amarrada con una cuerda. Luego de una larga persecución que conto de lugares como: Namimori media, una que otra tienda, la tienda de videojuegos, un casino y hasta el zoológico. "No es justo! Yo quería seguir jugando…Aunque creo que atraparon a la persona equivocada." Su voz se había tornado ronca, dando entender que ella en realidad era el y no era _lika_.

Esto cabreo a varia y por poco lo matan. Pero el humo rosa se lo llevo, para su _suerte_.

* * *

La situación con tsuna y sus guardianes era la misma que había seguido varia, llevaba siguiendo al "chico" al menos como una hora, este era muy ágil y saltaba por todas partes. Escondiéndose de esa forma en lugares nunca pensados. Digo, ¿Quién pensaría que namimori tenía un casino? Bueno, al parecer ahora sabían que existía.

Hibari se había dado cuenta de algo, el tatuaje del gato…Cuando vio al chico en la escuela, _el_ no tenia ese tatuaje. En pocas palabras…Ella no era a la persona que quería morder a la muerte. Aunque, antes de poder atraparla, el humo rosa apareció y trajo con ella a su novia, quien para no caerse tuvo que sostenerse del mural.

"Kaoru?" Pregunto, la chica le miro esbozando una sonrisa débil. "Es la primera vez que me llamas…por mi nombre…" dijo en un tono cansado, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Al tratar de dar un paso al frente casi se cae de cara, de no ser por el prefecto quien la sostuvo. "Te lo dijimos…" Hablo una voz que sonaba levemente enojada, la chica y el prefecto se voltearon encontrándose con el rubio y el pelinegro, cruzado de brazos.

"Me pregunto…¿Por qué kao-chan será tan terca?" Pregunto arqueando una ceja el de cabello rubio, llevaba un pantaloncillo corto de color negro, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra. El otro al contrario, llevaba un pantalón blanco y una sudadera negra. "Sera porque, creo que es mejor no decirlo…No me gustaría tener problemas con _moshikawa-san_… (1)" Dijo el pelinegro quien tenia el ceño fruncido.

"¡VOOI!" Escucharon un grito a lo lejos, los dos chicos sin pensárselo dos veces, tomaron a la chica y se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a quien sabe donde. Hibari se dio la vuelta y fue de camino a namimori media, ya verían esos tres, los mordería hasta la muerte.

A su novia, por dejar que se la llevaran y jugar con el grupo de monos llamado varia, a los otros por llevarse a su novia así como si nada. Luego, buscaría a su canario, quien de seguro debe andar por ahí.

* * *

Perdon por el Ooc en el cap! *Pequeña reverencia*

Y se que este cap les dejara muchas dudas, pero se resolveran en la secuela :D

(1): Mochikawa/moshikawa en japones significa _tal vez_ (La guardaña, kaoru le coloco ese apodo)

_¿Review?_


	22. Chapter 22

**KHR! No me pertenece es de Akira Amano**

* * *

Nate: Minna, estoy triste...Este es el capitulo final.

Nero: Nate-san, explique porque no habia traido este capitulo.

Nate: Ok...

1. Se me daño el teclado y como mi computadora es laptop, mi mama se nego a comprarme una nuevo hasta hace como dos meses.

2. Hace como un mes, casi me lleva el de arriba (Vease, casi me muero)

3. Los estudios.

Y tambien lamento el hecho de que mi estilo de narracion, cambio en este cap, gracias.

* * *

― _Nee, les llevaras rosas rojas ¿no?_

― _Si, un gran ramo de rosas rojas para mamá y papá…Pero, prométeme algo…_

― _Lo que quieras, mientras este a mi alcance..._

― _Kaoru, ya estas cumpliendo 14 años…y es tu cumpleaños, celébralo…_

― _Quieres que celebre el día en que mis padres murieron?!_

― _No, quiero que celebres tu cumpleaños numero 14, ahora es diferente. No solo tienes 2 amigos, tienes muchos mas quienes esperan verte feliz; además tienes a un novio que de seguro esta esperando por ti ahí afuera de la habitación…_

― _Kyo-koi sabe que no me gusta celebrarlo…_

― _Haz lo que quieras, kaoru…_

La de cabello rubio suspiro, su hermano siempre hacia todo lo posible para que ella celebrara sus cumpleaños pero ella nunca quería y nunca querría. De seguro no saldría de la casa en todo el día, solo se deprimiría y si era posible lloraría.

* * *

― Como va la operación 'Kaoru-debe-celebrar-su-cumpleaños'? ― Pregunto un castaño mientras miraba a los tres chicos que estaban enfrente de el con una mirada decidida―, debemos hacer que lo celebre…han pasado 4 años desde que kaoru celebro su ultimo cumpleaños…―

―Bueno, estaremos divididos de esta forma: Itsuki y yo tocaremos la puerta ―Ahora era el turno de hablar para un pelirrojo quien hacia garabatos en un papel que tenía al frente―, luego Weiβ y Noire entraran sigilosamente y cuando se descuide… ¡Bum! Le caemos encima y la llevamos donde Ivonne.

― El ranger rojo tiene razón…―Asintió el pelinegro―

― Ranger rojo?! (1)

― Pero ―Hablo el albino que se había callado hasta ahora―, no esta mal hacer esto cuando kaoru se siente tan mal?

― oh cariño―El castaño tomo su cara entre sus manos, el albino por su parte se estremeció―, no me digas que Noire ya te ukeo completamente…

―Suéltalo! ―El pelinegro cargo al albino alejándolo del castaño, quien solo se echo a reír―

― ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

El castaño se acerco a la puerta y dio dos leves golpes, logrando llamar la atención de la chica quien estaba dentro de la habitación.

― ¿Qué quieres, Itsuki?

― ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta, Kaoru?

― No.

―…―El mayor puso una mala cara, la chica a veces podía llegar a ser muy terca― Abre la puerta o la derrumbo.

― Te reto. Aunque claro si no te desmayas antes… (2)

―Tsk. Solo abre la puerta Kaoru, tu actitud en este momento me repugna…realmente, cuantos años tienes?

―Esta bien. Te abriré…Pero solo lo hago porque no estoy de humor para discutir contigo y porque pesas mucho.

―Ok…

Los pasos de Kaoru eran lentos, como si estuviera cansada. Los chicos ya se estaba estremeciendo la chica se tardaba demasiado, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la rubia con una seria expresión, todos se le fueron encima.

― ¡Ahora!

* * *

Los 4 chicos estaban sentados en las 4 sillas que les habían dado para esperar, estaban inquietos y paranoicos. No conocían a esa tal Ivonne, sabían que era amiga de fabrizzio pero hasta ahí. La pisada de un par de tacones, aunque al voltear fue algo sorprendente.

Si antes kaoru era una chica, pues ahora tenía complejo de diosa. El cabello rubio ceniza caía en cascada algo lisa sobre su no muy larga espalda, el flequillo era diferente y cierta parte de el estaba tomado con un pequeño moño.

― Bueno, hice solo lo que Kaoru-chan quiso que hiciera…Que no fue mucho en realidad―Dijo la mujer de largo cabello negro, mientras sonreía.

―Ivonne-san―Pregunto kaoru mientras miraba a la mujer seriamente―, ¿Tiene alguna lámpara?

―Eh? Kaoru-chan―Dijo la mujer en respuesta―, ¿Para que quieres una lámpara?

―Necesito golpear a los ineptos que me secuestraron!

―IEEEE!

* * *

―Oh, kaoru…Ahora que recuerdo, alguien te dejo una carta en la mañana.

―Oh―Dijo la chica, terminando de vendar a Weiβ―, ya lo busco.

―Ok.

La chica se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el buzón, en ese momento justo llego el camión de la correspondencia. Un chico de cabello oscuro y lentes bajo con una carpeta en mano.

― ¿Es usted Kaoru Russo?

―Ehm…Si?

― Firme aquí por favor―El chico le tendió la carpeta y ella sin tardarse mucho firmo―, gracias y disfrute su paquete.

―Cual paquete?

―Oh, lo lamento. Jack―El moreno se dirigió a un hombre que se encontraba en el camión―, podrías bajarle el paquete a la señorita?

―Con gusto.

Cuando el hombre se bajo, Kaoru tuvo que subir la cabeza para verle la cara. Tenía casi el doble de su tamaño y era muy corpulento. De la parte trasera del camión saco una caja de más o menos metro y medio, era una caja con forma de regalo. El hombre la dejo al lado y luego se fueron.

― ¿Qué rayos?

Kaoru se acerco a la caja y tomo la carta que había encima con dificultad. Al leerla, las lagrimas no evitaron llenar sus ojos y a empezar a caer sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas.

―Eh? ―El castaño quien había salido a ver por que su hermana tardaba tanto, se sorprendió al verla llorando.

―Ellos antes de morir―Explico Kaoru entre lagrimas―, estaban escribiendo esta carta para regalarme aquel peluche que tanto quise…

―Y porque estas llorando?

―Porque ellos sabían que iban a morir, pero querían que celebrara mi cumpleaños sin importarme su muerte…Porque el día en que naci, fue el día mas feliz para ellos…

―Entonces…celebraras tu cumpleaños?

―Si, eso era lo que ellos querrían

― ¡NOIRE NO CANCELES LO QUE TE DIJE!

* * *

―Nee, falta mucho? ―Dijo kaoru, mientras trataba de quitarse la venda que tenia encima― Además, por que rayos debo usar una venda?

―Porque es una sorpresa…

―Tenían todo ya planeado, eh? ―Dijo kaoru sosteniéndose con dificultad sosteniéndose de lo que podía para no caerse― Me estoy empezando a preocupar por ustedes, un momento…Kristiel, Piyo-chan sabes que estas en Japón?

―Se lo dije desde hace un mes.

―Me alegra ser el único, que no tiene novia o novio…

―Hermano―Dijo Kaoru mientras seguía caminando, ya casi se iba cayendo por ahí―, eso terriblemente _forever alone_…

―Oh―Dijo Noire―, creo que ya llegamos!

―Puedo quitarme la venda? ―Hablo kaoru antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo mas―, la venda hace que me piquen los ojos y posiblemente termine cayéndome al suelo.

Kaoru paro de caminar por un momento, sintió el cambio en el aire, ese que se siente cuando llegas a un lugar cercano a la playa (3).

―Mierda…―El castaño empezó a toser y cayó de rodillas. El pelinegro y el albino se le acercaron preocupados―, no se preocupen es normal…

―Pero, ¿Estas bien? ―Noire le pregunto mientras se agachaba a su lado―, eso se ve un poco grave…

―En realidad no lo es, estoy acostumbrado a sufrir desmayos y perder sangre en cantidades olímpicas.

―Mikael, nació con un cuerpo débil…No es raro esperarse que paso la mayoría de su vida en un hospital―Kristiel dijo, mientras ayudaba a Kaoru a quitarse la venda―

―Ya paso―Dijo dando un suspiro muy largo, antes de levantarse del suelo―, ahora sigamos caminando…Aunque probablemente me desmaye antes de llegar.

―_No problem_, yo te cargo.

―Ni tanto, ya llegamos~

Kristiel señalo al frente, todos voltearon hacia donde señalaba y efectivamente, hay se encontraba una playa.

―Ciaossu.

― ¿Kyo-koi vino? ―Pregunto Kaoru, mirando al bebe―. Eh, reborn?

―Dijo que se tardaría.

―Uhm…Ya veo…y tsuna? Me gustaría saludarlo.

―Por ahí.

Kaoru suspiro, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar vagamente por la playa. Hace poco se había decidido 'liberar' a cierta cantidad de seguidores su numero. Saco su teléfono recibiendo los miles de mensajes que le llegaban para felicitar su cumpleaños, algunos eran muy bonitos y otros eran muy cortos, pero seguía apreciando que todas las personas que conocía y seguian le felicitaran.

Una llamada de fabrizzio apareció y rápidamente no tardo en contestar.

― _¿Hola?_

―_KAORU-CHAAAAANN, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOS!_

―_Cuñada, no hay necesidad de tener que dejarme sorda._

― _Lo lamento, pero sabes que me emociono._

―_Nee, hiciste pastel de arcoíris? Quiero llegar comiéndome mi rebanada._

― _Si, pero vienes hoy? Pensé que vendrías la semana siguiente._

― _Si hago eso Mikael, no soportara y tendrá un colapso, más bien se ha mantenido estable…Pero su situación es grave. Además de que Frabrizzio me sermonearía._

― _Oh, entonces te estaré esperando._

― _Y dai-chan?._

― _Durmiendo._

―_Que raro…Bueno, debo irme, adiós alice._

― _Adiós._

Kaoru sonrió, tenia una cuñada muy entusiasta. Aunque técnicamente no era su cuñada, ya que fabrizzio no le había pedido matrimonio, porque según el si su hermosa novia se veía entrometida en la mafia, podría salir herida.

Aunque, claro que Alice sabia defenderse y tal vez mas de lo que se debería saber defender. Cuando alice se enojaba o peleaba, era como un terremoto que acababa con todo.

― Kaoru-chan, no quieres cambiarte?―Weiβ le pregunto, mientras caminaba a su lado.

―Pero no traje ropa para cambiarme…

―Para que tienes a dos sexys guardianes? ―Fue el turno de hablar de Noire, quien le dedico una sonrisa―, considéralo como un regalo por tu cumpleaños.

―Lo de sexy esta de mas para ti. El único sexy que hay es Weiβ desde que dejo de ser rubio―Noire puso mala cara y ella junto con Weiβ no evitaron reír―. Miren! Hay un baño alla, puedo cambiarme.

―Pues ve…Nosotros te esperamos afuera! ―Dijo Weiβ mientras le daba una leve sonrisa a kaoru. Noire saco una bolsa de vete-tu-a-saber-donde y se la entrego mientras asentía―, Y no me gusto para nada lo que le hizo aquella mujer a tu cabello…Yo después te peino.

―Como quieras!

Kaoru tomo la bolsa dudosa, luego entro al baño y minutos después se escucho un quejido por parte de la rubia menor.

* * *

―Bueno, que mas puedo decirles…Mikael sigue estando un poco grave, pero al menos ya puede salir del hospital ¿Eso es bueno, verdad? Aunque todavía tengo miedo que le pueda pasar algo mientras no estoy viéndolo, saben? El se preocupa mucho por Kaoru y eso me alegra, si algún día llego a faltar, se que el, desde la sombras, estará protegiendo a mi hermana menor―El rubio dijo con voz melancólica mientras varias lagrimas caían desde sus ojos inconscientemente―. Es increíble ver como la gente cambia en tan solo 1 año. Para contarles todo lo que ha pasado con Kaoru en este último año tendría que tardarme todo el día. Logre con aquella carta que celebrara su cumpleaños, otra cosa importante es que tiene un novio. Recuerdan a aquel niño pelinegro con el que jugaba cuando vivía en Japón? Kyo-chan es un buen chico, eso lo puedo asegurar. Bueno, supongo que lo demás se los contara Kaoru cuando llegue…Hasta el próximo año mamá y papá.

Fabrizzio deposito los ramos de rosas rojas al frente de dos tumbas, pertenecientes a sus padres.

* * *

―Listo!

Los dos guardianes de Kaoru, casi se arrancaban los cabellos, la chica había pasado mucho tiempo en el baño y esa había sido la corta respuesta que había dado luego de casi media hora, ademas del quejido de hace rato.

Al salir los guardianes sonrieron, a Kaoru todo le quedaba bien aunque esta se preocupara por negarlo. Llevaba puesto el traje de baño rojo y una sudadera abierta de color marrón, weiβ se acerco a la chica y le quito el moño que tomaba cierta parte de su cabello, hizo una coleta ladeada –dejando por su puesto el flequillo y dos mechones que enmarcaron el rostro de la mas bajas- y luego le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

―Buon compleanno, Angelika―Los orbes carmesíes de Kaoru se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, ¿Cómo weiβ sabia su segundo nombre? ―

―Vamos a jugar! ―La voz de Noire la saco de sus pensamientos, asintió y fueron a un lugar donde pudieran jugar, lo que sea que iban a jugar―

* * *

―Papá―El pequeño miro a su padre con una sonrisa leve―, ¿Podríamos ir a ver a mi tía?

―A Japón!? ―El niño asintió, Fabrizzio suspiro levemente y asintió―. Bien, solo digámosle a tu madre para ir...Ah! Tengo tanto tiempo sin presionar a franco.

―OK!

* * *

La tensión se sentía en el aire, habían decidido jugar vóleibol de cinco contra cinco, del lado de Vongola estaban Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera y dos chicas que Kaoru supo reconoces, una era de la clase de Tsuna y la otra era una fan –Que por cierto casi le salta encima, de no ser por la aparición de hibari- que la apreciaba mucho, Kyoko y Haru, respectivamente y del lado de los Russo, teníamos a Kaoru, Noire, Weiβ, Kristiel y a Itsuki –a quien casi no dejan jugar-.

El marcador estaba empatado tres a tres, solo faltaba un punto y el equipo que lo obtuviera seria el ganados, todos sudaban y casi hiperventilaban, la pelota iba y venia como si volara a una velocidad casi inhumana.

―Kaoru! ―Al escuchar que la llamaban la rubia volteo, sin darse cuenta que la pelota iba velozmente hacia ella, ¿El resultado? Simple, Kaoru con la cara roja y medio desmayada en el suelo―Oh! Lo lamento.

Antes de que todos se acercaran a la chica esta se levanto, tomo la pelota y se la lanzo con ira a Fabrizzio, quien también cayó automáticamente al suelo…desmayado, ¡Buen tiro, Kaoru!

―Tía! ―El niño corrió a los brazos de la rubia y la abrazo sonriendo, gesto que la chica le devolvió gustosamente―, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

―Feliz cumpleaños, Daisuke! ―Dijo la chica despeinando al pequeño―, ¿Tu madre vino?

―No, Bleu estaba enferma y mamá decidió quedarse con ella.

―Oh, que lastima, por cierto, ¿Quieres jugar?

―Eh?

―Ah, que bien…―La chica coloco una mano sobre su –aún- rostro rojo―Gracias por ser mi suplente, voy a buscar hielo…

―Supongo que esta bien…

El chico tomo el lugar de Kaoru en el juego y esta le hizo señas al pelinegro para que la acompañara, este rápidamente fue detrás de ella.

* * *

Una chica rubia de cabello platinado suspiro mientras observaba el paisaje, Miko estaba algo triste, ella adoraba pasar los cumpleaños de Kaoru junto a ella, pero este año por una razón de trabajo no pudo.

* * *

―Me duele…―Dijo la rubia al sentir el hielo sobre su cara.

―Eso te pasa por prestarle atención al herbívoro…

―Mou…―Kaoru bajo la mirada por un momento, recordando que no le había contado cierta parte de su historia―, Ne-…

―Hermanita! Fabrizzio te esta llamando! ―Escucho la voz de Itsuki llamarle desde lejos, por ello se levanto rápidamente―

* * *

Toda la tarde estuvieron de allá para acá, bañándose en la playa y jugando, evitando que Kaoru pudiera decirle la verdad a Hibari. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Kaoru no tuvo más opción que tomar la mano de hibari y correr como cual desquiciada en pleno maratón.

* * *

―Por fin! ―Dijo la rubia mientras se sostenía sobre sus rodillas y miraba fijamente los orbes metalizados de hibari―Nee, Kyoya…

El mayor no pronuncio ninguna palabra la expresión de seriedad que tenia Kaoru, le demostró que solo la dejara hablar.

― ¿Sabes acerca de la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino (4)?

El pelinegro asintió y la menor sonrió amargamente, mientras varias lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

―Serás capaz de mantener nuestro hilo rojo del destino hasta que yo pueda regresar a Japón de nuevo? ―Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras su sonrisa amarga crecía más y más―

El mayor tomo a la rubia del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

―No importa cuanto tiempo pase…yo siempre te esperare―El chico choco sus labio contra los de la menor, quien en el fondo estaba un poco feliz.

Al separarse, Kaoru le sonrió y este le devolvía una sonrisa ladeada.

* * *

Regresaron a donde estaban los demás, pronto Kaoru tendría que volver a Italia, aunque ella realmente no quisiera. Al estar dentro del avión, miro la ventana con melancolía.

_Este es el final, verdad? Pues no._

_Lo considero un nuevo comienzo, mi relación con Kyoya aun no ha terminado._

_Después de todo, aún tenemos nuestro hilo del destino…_

* * *

(1): Kristiel es pelirrojo.

(2): Itsuki/Mikael tiene un cuerpo debil.

(3): El olor salado del mar.

(4): Dicen que cuando dos personas estan destinadas, estas poseen un hilo rojo invisible que solo desapare cuando la otra persona muere. (Si gustan, pueden investigar mas)

(?): Si se preguntan quien es mikael/Itsuki, pues es el segundo del matrimonio de los Russo. Este como menciona Kristiel paso la mayoria de su vida en un hospital.

Nate: Se que este capitulo, tal vez no quede como un final...Ya que en la secuela sigue una parte, pero espero que sigan la secuela al igual que lo hicieron con este fic, gracias a todas.


End file.
